the fallen angel
by crow and the butterfly
Summary: Naruto had been lying about himself since the age of 5, When Tsunade banishes him to save his life he reveals his true self has 4 bloodline. first time writing so idk
1. Chapter 1

:thinking

"talking"

:kyu talking

FIRST TIME WRITING SO IT MIGHT SUCK

"Chidori"

"Rasengan"

the two attacks clash and the two boys are enveloped in a thick black energy when it dissipates one is unconscious the other taking ragged breaths just before he can pass out his jonin sensei appears and all he see's in darkness.

when he awoke he see's white white sheets white ceiling white walls and the horrible smell of antiseptic and he succumbs to darkness once more.

when he woke up again he see's tsunade with a glum look upon her pretty face and tears falling when she notices he is awake she glomps him and keeps muttering apology after apology when he asks why she sobbes harder when she gets herself under control she remembers what just took place.

{Council chambers}

" He must be killed look at what he did to uchiha sama." pink haired whore named sakio haruno as well as the rest of the civilians

the shinobi side try to defend saying that the uchiha was a traitor and Naruto did what the mission entailed

Tsunade was getting pissed and had already killed one of the civilians there but before they can vote his death and seeing no other way tsunade quickly marks him down as banished hoping he would forgive her before they can say anything she leaves.

{Hospital Room}

Naruto wakes up to see tsunade crying

" Naruto im so sorry it was the only thing i could do i had to banish you or they would have killed you " tsunade said as she starts crying harder on Naruto's chest surprised at how firm it is he surprised her by laughing.

" It's OK tsunade i was kinda wondering when they would either banish me or sentence me to death."Naruto said looking down at tsunade

"How long do I have till i have to leave "? Naruto said

A week at most why unless the council pushes it up."nade said

because im going to take everything that was my fathers and mothers and i want to do something but ill need your help but not if you don't want to.

wait you know who your parents are how since when and ill help its either that or i do damn said Naruto starts laughing and making tsunade mad but before she could do anything he kisses her on the lips her eyes open wide in shock thinking :holy shit why is he kissing me and where did he learn to kiss like this.

meanwhile Naruto is thinking something completely different something the along the lines as : I wonder if she will help me i really want to know if her title as legendary sucker is only from gambling

when Naruto and tsunade break apart tsunade's eyes are glazed and Naruto smirks and says now now nade-Chan if you like that then you might get some more later if you help me

Tsunade's head is a mess the only things she can think about is :did he just kiss me and call me nade-Chan what happened to BA-Chan not that im going to complain

" Nade-Chan hello nade-Chan are there do i have to kiss you again to get your attention." that seemed to of woken her up from her musings

"What the hell Naruto what was that about and why are you so calm about all of this and why are you calling me nade-Chan" tsunade asked more like demanded

" That was because i wanted to do that for a while and im calm because this is the real me i see no point in hiding now since im wont be here and if i have a week i want you to see the real me"

" And why im calling you nade-Chan would you rather me call you BA-Chan besides i like nade-Chan better oh and to answer your question Ive known about my parents since i was five and its also the reason i stopped talking to the third because he kept lying to me so i kept lying to him he thought i was only a genin but im low jonin but before the mission i tried a new seal out and it screwed up my chakra control and to help with your little problem use one or two shadow cones for paperwork and dispel one at a time every hour or you might get a brain tumor and the thing i need help with is sealing everything and something else but we'll tall later about that OK nade-Chan" Naruto said

tsunade just nodded dumbly for a few reasons :one a fourteen year old kid has been fooling a shinobi village for years :two he just said he wanted to kiss her :three he said he's low jonin and four he has a solution to beat every kage's major pain in the ass she can only think : i need a drink.

The next morning

Naruto wakes up and leaves the hospital and goes strait to a shinobi store and perches four dozen blank scrolls and ten big blank scrolls and sealing inc now this wouldn't be strange or anything but since everyone thinks they know Naruto as a retard this is very very strange and they think its a genjustu and try to dispel it especially when sarkura and ino storm up to our fave blonde and try to either screech like a howler monkey or bash his brains in but wind up on their asses then they truly think its a genjustu and while its funny for most its just a pain in the ass for Naruto when asked why he did it he told the two of them in a calm and serious voice he's tired of living a lie and for sakura to shut the fuck up before he makes her permanently unable to speak and for ino to grow the fuck up and take a good look at sasuke and ignore the name uchiha and what do you have that's so good about sasuke that left a pissed sakura and a contemplating ino.

{Hokage tower 10:30 am}

On the way to the hokage tower Naruto ran into certain people that will not be forgetting him or their place anytime soon why you ask that's easy on the way here he was stopped by a mob of angry villagers and what do they try to do they try to kill him so all he does is break a couple of legs a couple of arms a jaw or two but who's counting.

once inside the tower he heads to nade's office there the oh so honorable elders just sneering at him they cant even wipe their own asses its absolutely pathetic.

" What are you doing here boy get out of here this instant "said homura or some shit like that

"shut the fuck up you pathetic excuse for a man can you even wipe your own ass, if you cant leave and come back when you can then talk to me". said Naruto not even looking at the man who by the way had a look of shock and red in embarrassment and sputters something about how'd he know, tsunade was trying not to laugh the other two just glared.

"you three leave i have more important business to attend to "nade said

they just glared and huffed and as soon as they left nade-Chan was floored laughing when she was done she asked why he was there and he ask for the anbu to show themselves and leave they showed themselves and looked at the hokage who just nodded but before one left Naruto asked her to stay a minute.

"Ano neko-Chan can you stay a minute "Naruto asked neko looked to the hokage again who nodded again.

so when the others left he asked if she was the one who watched and saved him for most his childhood which shocked her completely because he even knew that it was her then nodded Naruto asks if she can remove her mask and if he could get her name again looking at the hokage who just nodded again did and said her name was Yugao uzuki.

"yugao uzuki that's a very pretty name there's something i always wanted to do so you will probably get mad at me but oh well i wont be here for that much longer so no reason not to "and with that he kissed her in front of the hokage who's eyes were the size of dinner plates yugao wasn't that much better and Naruto subconsciously used chakra on his tongue to french miss uzuki who almost had an orgasm.

when he was done she was about to slap him but he just said thank you and good bye and gave her a scroll that contained a Japanese longsword that had a amethyst colored gem in the dark purple hilt the guard was that of a crescent moon and purple sheath the sheath was designed with what looked like a lake reflecting the moon as flower petals blew through the night depicted on the sheath the blade was 41/2 feet long with a dark blue and purple hint to the blade all in all it was a beautiful blade when asked why did he give it to her he said its a thank you thanked him for the blade but shot him a glare for the kiss and put her mask back on and left then Naruto turned to nade who asked why he was here he said i was going to ask if you would help me seal some stuff she said sure but when asked why not get clones to do it he said i don't feel right going through my mom's stuff to which nade just nodded and made a few clones and left.

{Namikaze compund10:45}

When Naruto and nade-Chan got there the complete library was sealed and sorted the justu were sorted as wind water fire earth lightning and the jutsu his dad made thanks to his bloodline adding wind and lightning and non elemental jutsu. the kitchen and study the linen closets the armory the bedrooms except three Naruto's and his parents room the living room so all the furniture and clothing still needed to be sealed but before that Naruto asked if nade-chan wanted anything to drink she said that would be nice but she didn't notice the gleam in Naruto's eye he went to get two glasses that were left out on purpose and filled both with water but with tsunade's he added a little vile of clear liquid and smirked and went to hand it to tsunade he watched as she drank it all after they finished his parents room tsunade started to feel dizzy so Naruto took her to his room to lay down and told her to sleep she'll feel better when she wakes up she was about to protest when Naruto kissed her and she fell asleep Naruto decided to seal everything and leave the bed for now and climbed next to tsunade and watched the drink take effect and smiled one of his true smiles and hoped she wouldn't be too mad when she awoke.

{Four hours later3:24pm}

Tsunade awoke feeling better than she could ever remember in the last thirty years and cuddled closer into her warm beating pillow :wait pillows are not suppose to be warm and beating what the hell am i laying on where am i last thing i remember was sealing kushina's stuff and getting dizzy then Naruto kissing me again .

tsunade then opens her eyes and see's a sight she would love to see every day the peaceful sleeping happy face of her favorite blonde she tries not to wake him but fails miserably once he sees her he smiles a true smile and tsunade just stares thinking if that's what his real smile is like she wants to see more but she is pulled back to focus when he starts to talk at first she didn't hear and asks him to repeat so he does.

" When i went to get us a drink i put something in your drink that's why you fell asleep " Tsunade was ready to kill Naruto she couldn't believe what he did she felt so hurt that he would do that to her but wait was that all normally a girl would have their clothes off and would have been sore she felt great but before she could think anymore she heard him say more. " What you drank was mostly water but the vile i put in was something that i think you deserved it's a really rare medicine that kyuubi told me about that if you take it it makes you live thirty years longer and makes your body thirty years younger" When he was finished she thought she was hearing things if what he said was true she was in her twenties again she quickly did a diagnostics's justu and her eyes widened by the second finally she jumped Naruto and started to cry because she found out her ovaries are working and could have a child without realizing she kissed Naruto which he returned but he stopped a few minutes later tsunade looked at him strangely : why did he stop he kissed her when she was old and now she was young he wont what the hell.

Ano nade-chan are you sure you know what your about to do " do i know what im about to do who does he take me for an idiot ".her answer was to kiss him again and start to massage his crotch slowly he started to get hard and already tsunade could tell she would be walking with a limp for a day or two " oh if only she new if only she new " nade-chan i want to know why your doing this is this only because your happy your young again or what or is it because your able to conceive a child? " Naruto asked.

{CENSORED}

{Namikaze compound 7 pm}

Naruto laying awake after 3 hours of great sex with tsunade cuddling him smiling contently Naruto frowns knowing he has to leave soon the council will probably try to make his banishment a spectacle.

Naruto then got an idea let then know exactly who they banished a foxy grin crept its way onto his face and started chuckling unknowingly waking tsunade up she looks up confused as to why he's chuckling he feels her move then looks down and into those big doe eyes and almost loses himself in them and answers the unasked question.

" The council will probably try to make my banishment a spectacle so why not show them who they wanted to kill and who they banished who they hated who they beat because of their close mindedness "Naruto said looking at tsunade who had a smirk then Naruto asked a question.

" Ano nade-chan what's going to happen now between you and me "Naruto asks " hmm... im not sure i mean your banishment starts in a few days and i cant leave the village much "sigh" i would like to have a relation even though i am technically forty years older than you if you'll have me " looks at Naruto with hope in her eyes Naruto thinks about it then sigh's "nade-chan you do know i have to have multiple wives right" tsunade looks trying to figure out what he means of course she knows he has to to revive his clan before she can ask a question he starts talking again

" would you be able to share nade-chan think about it and the day before i leave tell me OK " Naruto said while getting up and heading to the shower after about fifteen twenty minutes he comes out

and tsunade is gone he sighs wishing she stuck around but what can you do she is a kage he still couldn't believe he wanted the job.

{Yamanaka flower shop 7 45pm}

Naruto walking down the street going to buy some flowers then go to the memorial stone he walks through the door and see's ino and her dad there as soon as ino saw Naruto she gets pissed and starts shouting at him about some random shit involving her precious sasuke-kun and he tells her to shut up that gets inoichi mad so seeing that he wont get any service he leaves mumbling something along the lines of stupid fucking fan girls just as he said that sakura was there to hear and gets pissed and trys to hit Naruto only for her to go flying into a wall leaving a shocked ino and inoichi to pry her from the he's out the door he decides to head to ichiraku's to talk to ayame and the old man and say good bye what he didn't expect was that the jonin sensei's are there once he sits down they stop talking and stare wondering what happened to the hyper ninja he turns to them with a look that says "what are you staring at" asuma being the first to speak asks whats wrong.

" Nothings why"Naruto said" well your quiet and you seem a little edgy i guess gaki "Anko said " Well if you must know i just pissed of the yamanaka's and threw my former teammate if you could call her that into a wall and i just finished packing" Naruto said" what did you do to piss them off and i thought you had a crush on your teammate or yours an..she was cut off by laughing Naruto was laughing his ass off it went on for a few minutes and stopped and said " you have got to be fucking kidding me why would i like a pink haired whore all she does throw herself at the uchiha or if the uchiha said go fuck a dog or something she would with a smile on her face no i like girls and women that are serious about being a ninja like you and Kurenai ", Anko gets a sly smirk on her face and kurenai has a tinge of pink on her cheeks "So gaki you like us huh maybe you want to do something later "said Anko hoping to make the kid embarrassed or uncomfortable and kurenia's cheeks get a lil redder " Sure but does it involve one or both of you and it would have to be sometime within the next few days hebi-hime beni-hime "said Naruto with a predatory grin that sent a shiver down anko's spine and making kurenia a lil horny meanwhile asuma and kakashi cant believe what there hearing Naruto saying Then before it can go any further ayame comes to take Naruto's order " what can i get for you Naruto-kun "ayame asked "hmm...i would like three bowls of miso ramen one of pork and... you yame-chan "said Naruto with a wink now when he said that multiple things happened kakashi drops his book,Asuma's cigarette falls anko smirks and kurenia drops her chop sticks on the other side of the counter teuchi almost cuts himself and ayame drops her note pad and blushes heavily making Naruto smirk" what the hell Naruto whats got into you your not being loud annoying or an idiot you say you assaulted your teammate and your hitting on women i want answers now"kakashi said/ demanded "what are you an uchiha because it sounds like your demanding me to answer an..before he can say anymore kakashi interrupts him "its kakashi sensei to you genin and you will answer me genin"said " said kakashi where Naruto looks at him with a wtf look "shut up hatake now if you would have stayed quite i would have explained a few things 'one something a lot of people say but not many do as you say look underneath the underneath Ive been pretending to be loud annoying idiotic orange wearing brat as a mask since i was 5 Ive been pretending to like that stupid whore haruno and Ive been pretending not to know who my parents are Ive been lying to the third since i was five because he's been lying to me and the reason i stopped talking to him was because i found out who my parents are and since then Ive kinda hated the old man did u know he actually allowed my beatings ...wait you did i remember inu 'that made kakashi's eye widen and asuma drop another smoke ayame kurenia and anko gasp before anyone could say anything Naruto continues "..Ive also been pretending to be weak but i see no reason to pretend anymore because ive been banished to save my life from this fucking retarded village who half of which cant wipe their own asses properly "

"now as to why im hitting on women is because i enjoy seeing them blush and its only certain women and since ive been banished i may as well do some of the things that Ive always wanted and hatake my father would be ashamed of you and you have no right to even be called a sensei 'sensei's actually teach you something you on the other hand have been stroking the uchiha's ego and cock you favoritetist bastard i hope we never meet out of the village because ill take the most important thing and crush it in front of you " Naruto said then moves to anko and leans close to her ear and whispers do you want that mark gone if so you and beni-hime come to this address in an hour and slips a piece of paper into he pocket and says "im no longer hungry yame-chan"pays and leaves.

{Out side namikaze compound 9 pm}

Anko and Kurenia are out side of an empty lot and anko is ready to kill Naruto because he's playing with her in her mind there's no way he can get rid of her curse mark because if jiraiya cant the there is no way Naruto could [ oh if only she knew what he could do ] then out of nowhere Naruto shows up wearing a fishnet shirt black pants black sandals and a beautiful chain around his neck and they notice he has two hoops in his ear Naruto looks to the right and see's the two lovely ladies and ushers them to follow him they do and gasp in surprise that there in front of a huge clan complex that's three floors high and big enough to match the hyuuga compound when asked all he said it was his parents they continue to follow him into a room with a few seals on the walls and sealing ink on the floor and a mat Naruto tells anko to take her coat and shirt off then he'll begin anko was about to tell him there's no way until she see's his eyes they were no longer blue the whites were black and his pupil was gold too shocked to do anything she did as she was instructed and he told anko and kurenia there is a catch they ask and he says its nothing really but they cant hit him when he does it there a lil confused what he means until they remember there are some things he always wanted to do but kurenia threatened Naruto that if its anything perverted she'll castrate him and he gulp so loudly they both hear and glare at him then he goes over to kurenia and kisses her and unknowingly adds chakra to his tongue like he did with yugao and tsunade when he stops he notices anko staring at him and he just said " that's the catch ive always wanted to do that since the first time he saw her when he was nine" anko pouts and Naruto finds it adorable "now should we start its going to be very painful and i cant do anything for the pain anko its painful because those seals have a part of his soul in it so removing it will hurt more then getting that mark "said Naruto anko nods and he begins the very slow and painful process that last for two hours but its done destroying the soul shard anko is about to pass out its amazing she was still awake Naruto uses a med justu he knows on her and when he's done kisses her the same way as kurenia.

{Somewhere in rice country 11pm}

Just as orochimaru was about to cum in his faithful right hand man's mouth he is suddenly hit by an intense amount of pain and screams bloody murder and passes out kabuto not liking the fact he didn't get his filling from the Twinkie throws orochimaru on the bed ass up and goes to town { I feel so wrong writing that}

{Namikaze compound sealing room 11:05}

Kurenia watches Naruto kiss anko and anko falls asleep with a smile on her face which makes her smile then she asks why did he kiss them " I kissed both you and anko because i wanted to for a while that's the only catch to remove the mark for her is to kiss both you and not die so far Ive kissed four women that Ive wanted to you anko and miss uzuki"when kurenia hears yugao's name her jaw drops before she says anything Naruto's talking again"um kurenia can you put anko's shirt back on i mean id do it but you might think im being perverted "Naruto said looking at kurenia and leave the room a few minutes later kurenia comes out to ask a few questions" hey Naruto i have a few questions do you mind answering"kurenia asks.

"Sure beni-hime ask away"Naruto said"Okay first whats with the beni-hime anyway"nia asks"simple really its because your eyes their beautiful "naruto said missing the slight tint of pink on kurenia

" okay second what was with your eyes earlier they weren't normal "kurenia asked" that was a byproduct of one of my dads jutsu it became a bloodline well apart of it"Naruto said kurenia was surprised that a jutsu could make a bloodline then asks "um Naruto if you don't mind me asking who were your parents "nia asked "If i tell you you cant tell anyone it will be revealed when im about to leave "Naruto said in a serious voice that sent chills down kurenia's spine and she nodded" My mothers name was kushina uzumaki or as the history books know her as red death former princess of whirlpool and my father was the fourth hokage minato namikaze " Naruto said completely shocking kurenia.

kurenia's thoughts

Naruto is the son of the fourth and sensei holy shit wait why wasn't anyone told it has to be a lie but he's being completely truthful but if what he said about the third allowing his beatings are true than the third could have played the kind old man as a way to make Naruto loyal to the village but if that's true then the third is a monster what else haven't we been told if he did that to Naruto then he could have very well been the to sell out the hyuuga in the kidnapping incident ...wait did Naruto say former princess of whirlpool so the village has mistreated Naruto who is basically royalty i mean minato's clan was one of the founding clans along with senju and uchiha, i would hate to see what would happen if whirlpool was still around and we banished him o shit he said it will be revealed when he leaves this is bad it could cause a lot of trouble and isn't the fire lord coming this week and wasn't the fire lord good friends with kushina and minato oh shit.

"...nia kurenia hello kurenia are you OK " kurenia looks up to see Naruto looking at her with concern she nods and Naruto tells her she's been spacy for a few minutes.

"Any more questions"Naruto asked "yeah do you know that revealing who you are can cause a lot of trouble " kurenia said looking at naruto who nods and says that's the point.

but it could cause big problems with the fire lord coming" kurenia said while Naruto gets a evil smirk on his face"well that isn't my problem this village created this problem let them solve it my only problem is iwa and that the civilian will over step their boundary's like always and send hunter nins after me but with the fire lord that might not happen.

kurenia asked her third question " when you said justus byproduct what did you mean"?

"Oh the flying thunder god ends up demolecularizing your body and remolecularizing it some where else so it rearranged his DNA a bit and made it into a dormant bloodline which i activated and the eyes are a part of it it helps you see what your doing and their useful for sealing and combat especially with a sword, the best part i have his other bloodline too as well as my mothers and one kyu-chan gave me."Naruto said only seconds later realizing the last part kurenia stood shocked again kyu-chan the kyuubi gave him a bloodline i wonder what it is ...WAIT he talks to the kyuubi and calls it kyu-chan holy shit the kyuubi is a girl HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU SEXIST BASTARDS . kurenia starts laughing creeping Naruto out a bit when she calms down she glares at Naruto and asks what the fuck why does he call the kyuubi kyu-chan his answer is because she's nice and a girl he doesn't get why everyone thinks kyu is a guy i mean take a look at the fox form and its that of a female fox kurenia looks at Naruto like he has three heads and says "kyuubi nice what the fuck how can the monster that attacked fourteen years ago and made your life a living hell be ni...she was cut off by a shit load of killing intent she looks ar Naruto and his eyes are red with slits and she collapses on her knee's and Naruto says " KYU-CHAN DIDN'T WANT TO ATTACK SHE WAS MANIPULATED AND SHE ISN'T THE ONE WHO MADE MY FUCKING HELL IT WAS THESE GOD DAM VILLAGERS ,THE THIRD AND THE COUNCIL DO YOU...what he was about to say was cut off because he was drawn into his mind

{Inside Naruto's head}

A beautiful red head was sitting on her emperor sized bed with her head down with tears slowly streaming down her heart shaped face she looked to be about eighteen years old she had long red hair that was in a ponytail tied with a blue ribbon she wore a blue kimono that showed her shapely body from here dd cup breasts to her amazing ass that makes you just want to reach out and grab it she was five ft six and had red eyes that look more like electricity than blood red with black slits. No matter how many times she was told it wasn't her fault she always felt guilty and when she was reminded she always cried suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her she looked up and saw a pair of electric blue eyes that held all the love and kindness in the world the eyes she fell in love with, when she didn't know but she did know the eyes weren't the only part of him she loved immediately wrapping her arms around him she sobbes into his chest while he tries to comfort he saying its not her fault finally he had enough crying and he does the one thing he knows would shut her up he kisses her deeply and passionately.

Kyuubi for her part was startled because this was the first time he kissed her and she was loving it she wanted him to do this for so long but always felt bad because there would be no way for them to have a healthy relationship with her being in his head and all and she always believed there was now way on the off chance she can get free without killing him that he would want a relationship with a demon.

Naruto breaks the kiss and looks at kyu seeing her dazed expression smirks and waits until she regains focus when she does he asks if she'll stop crying and assures her its not her fault which she reluctantly nods and he kisses her again when they part kyuubi tells him he should probably start calling her by her name instead of her title to which Naruto tilts his head saying she hasn't told him her name yet which makes kyu look at him like he has another head then blushes realizing he's right to which she says it mikoto and he smiles saying that its a beautiful name.

"Well miko-chan i should probably go ill see you later and i have a surprise for you when im finished it "Naruto said grinning leaving miko to wonder what he's talking about.

{ Outside of Naruto's head }

Kurenia is still on the floor and notices Naruto's spaced expression and guesses he's talking to the kyuubi then see's him focus and looks at her making her jump a little

"so kurenia any more question or should we take anko home"Naruto says making kurenia remember what happens before and nods they go into the room with anko passed out on the floor and Naruto picks her up and tells kurenia that he doesn't know where she lives so could she show him to which kurenia sates they live together and tells him to follow her.

On the way they Naruto and kurenia hear civilians muttering something involving 'snake whore' and 'demon brat' and Naruto just gets an evil grin on his face and releases a massing amount of killing intent at the civilians who soil themselves and he laughs when they look like their having a heart attack.

{ Kurenia and anko's apartment }

Kurenia unlocks the door and ushers Naruto inside and tells him the second door on the right is anko's room and to place her there when he does anko doesn't want to let go of him so he asks kurenia for some help which she just smiles seeing anko clingy, after about five minutes they detach anko from Naruto much to Naruto's relief and kurenia's amusement as anko whimpers a little.

before Naruto leaves kurenia asks him what did he mean by the kyuubi was manipulated into attacking to which Naruto just sighs and sits down and explains.

" Kyuubi just came into this realm to get away from all the other demons trying to take her as a mate,she was relaxing near a temple that is dedicated to inari when a group of ninety people thirty wearing a musical note headband twenty nine wearing blank masks with the letters ne a man with bandages on his arm and right side of the head and a man with a orange spiral mask and twenty nine men with black hair and black eyes that turned red with three dots in each eye the same with the man in the orange mask they all attacked her she managed to kill all the men with the musical note headbands and half the men with the blank masks when tree branches pinned her down she looked and it was from the man with bandages but saw his deformed right arm then then the man with the bandages revealed his right eye that was the same as the others red with three dots they all used their eyes to put her into a rage and the man with the orange mask's eye changed the dots combined into a strange shape and that's the last thing she remembers until seeing the she found out those eyes were the sharingan that the previous kyuubi granted to a hyuuga and the musical note represent the sound village and the man with the bandages was the elder danzo in some plot to become hokage with his little root anbu"Naruto said shocking kurenia that shock turns to anger realizing that the uchiha were part of the reason her parents were killed because their blasted eyes and that the village worship the fucking ground they walk on then she feels a little better remembering that itachi killed all but his arrogant brother and Naruto pretty much crippled sasuke.

Before she could say anything Naruto gets up and leaves and goes home an goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**{ The next day}**

Naruto awoke to the horrible the most evil the most abominable the most gastly thing on the planet ...his arlam clock playing some song by justin beiber.[i hate that guy so much]

so naruto does the only thing he can uses a magma bullet justu and destroys it now with a smile on his face he goes and takes a shower.

**{ 20 minutes later}**

Naruto is currently going to ichiraku's for a bowl of ramen then off to see the wonderful hokage, why thats simple he's bored as fuck but on the way to get ramen he's bombarded by

the pb ( pink bitch , pink banshee , piggy's bitch , which ever one you want ) considering his options he could A) gut her B)slit her throat C) ingnore her until she leave's ( yeah like that would ever happen ) or D) insult her until she leaves. ( yeah that seems like the less violent but the loudest option ) and finally E) he could try and lose her ( considering her horrible job at being a ninja thats the easiest option ) he decides option E) it is so he turns around and turns the corrner then climbs the wann and watches her pass then hops down and get the ramen he will never have again unless they move to alother location.

**{ Ramen stand }**

Naruto walks into the stand and see's Shikamaru Choji Shino Iruka-sensei and Tenten. Shino's bugs alert him to Naruto's presence there and turns**"** Hello Uzumaki-san**"** said Shino alerting the others

**"**Hey Shino hey guys whats up **"** Naruto replies making everyone look at him funny because he's not hypo shit crazy Shika is the one who replys **"** Uh Naruto are you feeling alright **"** Shika asks and Naruto says yeah why do i not look well or something **"** Um no its just yout acting strange **"** Iruka says Naruto turns to Ayame who just got to the counter **"** Hey Yame-chan id like a pork ramen please**"** Naruto said then turns to explain everything about him tricking everyone to him being banished when he's done their pissed at the council and suprised Naruto could fool everyone Naruto then proceeds to eat when he's done he pays and leaves and Choji speaks finally **"** Well that sucks huh Shikamaru **"** Troublesome blonde **" **Shika sighs.

Just as he's about to head to the hokage's office neko appears infront of him **"** Hey neko-chan whats up **"** Naruto said **"** The hokage requests your presence naruto-kun **"** says neko while there both thinking _naruto-kun whats with that__**" **__why did i call him kun _naruto and yugao thought. **"** Okay i was heading there anyway thanks neko-chan**"** Naruto said with a foxy grin and left seconds later neko left.

**{ With tsunade }**

Tsunade let out another sigh fo what seemed like the hundreth time that day she already thought about what naruto brought up and she decided that she would share but that depent on the amount of women he planned to be with she then heard a knock on the door.

Come in **"**she said naruto walked in and saw three tsunade's two on either side of her desk and the third on the red couch in her office walking over to the couch and sitting down **"** whats up nade-chan **"** naruto said seeing something bothering her.

The council want you to leave before the fire lord gets here **"** Nade said she was about to say more but naruto starts to laugh when looking questionably he says **"** I sent some shadow clones out to find something i dropped on that mission and it just despelled and it turns out that the fire lord is an hour away and they want me to leave before he gets here when they think he's coming in two days fine ill leave today but after he gets here and im going to ask you to gather the village and ask that you anounce my banishment as well as my heritage with the fire lord being a friend of my parents he might stop the stupid council from putting me in the bingo book but then there is the repercusion about my treatment if he is a really good friend to my parents then the villiage could be in for political trouble i mean im kinda the reason for our relations with suna after i beat garra then wave see's me as a hero as well as taki i can handle iwa but ill dissapear off the map for a year or two but i need to build a safe house i plan on making them all over the place and before anything im going to kill danzo for his part in kyu-chan attack and that will give you a little trouble at first but probably save you the trouble later i mean he has root still up and running and according to kyu he has a disfigured arm and a sharingan with the arm he can use wood justu's. **"** Naruto said shocking Tsunade with the part with danzo and the fact he thought that far about the political bullshit that could happen and he even taken into account that the council wants him in the bingo book.

**"** Okay ill assemble the villiage when the fire lord gets here and anounce that oh i also thought about what you asked me too ill share but it depend on how many women you plan on having **"** Nade said Naruto puts his finger to his chin and thinks **"** Hmm... well lets see i have four bloodlines one from my mom two from my dad and one from kyu ... maybe nine or ten **"** says Naruto shocking Nade again saying he has four bloodlines when she she opens her mouth to ask he stops here and grabs her the next thing she knows is shes at the namikaze compound and it wasnt a body flicker.

**"** What the hell was that it wasnt a body flicker **"**shouts Nade Naruto only smiles and replys **"** Its one of the bloodlines i got from dad he only had one but that was a byproduct of using the hiraishin no jutsu so much it rearanged his dna making it a part of his genetics as a dormant bloodline which i happen to unclock.**"** Nade is just flabbergasted that the hiraishin became a bloodline **"** Ok so what other bloodlines do you have **"** Nade questioned Naruto smiles again and begins to explain.

**"** The original bloodline my dad had was the ability to combine any two or three compatable elements into a sub element like fire earth and wind into dust or water and wind into ice or the one he could do was water lightning and wind into the true storm instead of water and lightning like in kumo and wind and lighting into black and white lightning which by the way this is the reason they could do it they had the same ancestors but some ended up leaning towards those elements same with the yuki clan in kiri that haku was apart of **"** Nade was dumbfounded this one bloodline was a precurser for multiple clans and a possibility the same reason for her grandfather's ability to use wood.

**"** The bloodline i inherited from my mother is soul blade it creates a blade that has three levels and a soul from inside your soul and allows you to use either part of chakra the spirital or physical engery separately and each blade is special depending on the soul it could be element attributed or non elemental attributed and they all look different at level two, the best part you their self repairing and you can't lose them all you have to do is call the swords name but right now im not very good with him yet but he said he would teach me to use him better in battle,

**"** Then theres the one kyu-can gave me it allows me to use fire water wind earth and lightning which is great by itself but combine that with my dads and its fucking amazing but hard and i have to make the justu i want to use because i dont know anyone with lava wood ice storm boil crystal and what ever my clones come up with thats another part that pisses me off i have my clones try a bunch of combanations and its mostly a failure i mean those are the only one ive even learnt so far. **"** Naruto explained leaving nade with her eyes the size of her breasts which are pretty big and all nodding trying to wrap her mind over all this one shinobi that can teleport anywhere he's been a soul sword and can use either part of chakra and can use earth fire wind water lighting wood ice boil lava crystal and storm _Holy shit i want to tell the council of idiots about this just to see their faces wait kyuubi how long have they been talking and how close are they since naruto hasnt been on a killing spree then the kyuubi isnt all that bad and im going to guess that kyuubi is female from the way he speaks about it._

... tions nade-chan, Hey nade-chan you listening **"** Naruto said gaining nade's attention **"** Huh can you repeat that **"** nade said.

**"** I asked if there are any more questions **"** Naruto said to which she nods and asks **"** Uh Naruto whats your realation to the kyuubi **"** nade asks **"** Huh oh i love her why ( inside naruto's head miko is blushing with a few tears in her eyes he is only one that has ever said they love her other than her family ) oh and before you start yelling about how can i love her because she's a monster a demon and all that shit let me explain why she attacked **"** Naruto said then started explaining everything the man in the mask the uchiha sound and danzo by the end Tsunade was furious .

**"** So thats the reason if anyone calls miko-chan a moster i may kill them and she's always been there for me she's kind and she has done nothing to harm me when i get hurt she heals me she is the reason im still sane though everything ive been through she told me who my parents were it turns out my mom and dad met her two months before she attacked when they went to that same temple to pray that i would be delivered safely.**"** Naruto said with a small smile he was about to say more but notices the time the fire lord she be in the villiage.

**"** Hey nade-chan the fire lord should be in the villiage.**"** Naruto said and nade looks ar the clock before she can say anything she's back in her office and Naruto is gone five minutes later the fire lord walks in for his yearly visit but before he can say anything there is a yellow flash and he swears he see's a ghost and faints the fire lords gaurds are ready to attack but tsunade stops them and looks at naruto who is rubbing the back of his head sheepishly they wait for the fire lord to awaken when he does he says that he swears he saw the forth then he hears.

**"** Uhm Shi-sama please dont faint again you didnt see the fourth but you saw his son naruto.**"** Nade ushers for naruto to come into veiw and bows infront of the fire lord who looks ready to faint again but doesn't so after a few minutes of naruto answering some questions for Shi he asks what is he doing here and he says that he has a few things to ask and so he asks **"** Uh shi-sama well you see you are probably aware that my father died during the kyuubi attack. which shi nods **"** Well he seald the kyuubi into a new born child and that child was me and his last wish was for me to be seen as a hero but the third and the civillians and most the shinobi didnt hounor that wish and made my life a living hell and the third was a forgive me for my language but he was a fucking cock sucker who allowed me to be beaten just to show up and play the kind old man and let me live on the street but that's in the past now i completed a mission a few days ago and i hurt the precious fucking uchiha in order to stop him from going to orochimaru and they were going to have me exicuted until tsunade here and the shinobi side voted to banish me now that's not the problem that actually works well for me since i wanted to disapear for a year or two and train but that would be hindered here so im happy i get to travel and all but i know the civillians will over step their authority and place me in the bingo book and i dont want that and i also wanted to know what you would do considering i was going to anounce my heritage the day i leave and you were close friends with my parents .**"** Naruto said and see's shi's face is as red as the couch and sighs then shi spoke.

**"** So let me get this straight you want to leave the village that you have every reason want to destroy and travel so being banished works for you, Your not asking me to protect you from anything other than being placed in the bingo book that there isn't any reason you should be placed in and you wanted to see what i would do based on the relation ship your parents and myself had **"** which Naruto nods then Shi sighs **"** Well i would cut the funding a bit and execute the ones that made your life hell and kill jiraiya because he was supose to be your godfather but he didnt do shit.

**"** Um Shi-sama jiraiya only found out i was alive when i busted his peeping time when i took a metal pole and shoved it up his ass sarutobi lied to him saying i died during the sealing **"** Shi nods then says **"** What would you suppose i do **"** that got Naruto shocked then he went to think **"** Hmm i think you should cut civillian funding a little and help tsunade dispand the civillian council but not for ichiraku's ramen they were the only place that would treat me fairly and let tsunade retire in a few years**"** Naruto said with a smile on his face **"** Oh and i need to go in a few minutes and kill danzo because he's going to cause alot of problems so ill be back in 20 minutes and if you hear or feel any explosions ... dont pay any attention at all **"** Naruto said smiling and says **"** Zangetsu **"** a big elegant cleaver with black blade that absorbs light and the edge of the blade was white with a tint of red and midnight blue the handle was wrapped in dark blue cloth they then notice naruto's eyes are different they went from electric blue to gold with black sclera The fire lords gaurds get ready to fight again ready to defend their lord then Naruto disapears in a black with elecric blue edges flash shi is shocked to see it and turns to see an equally shocked tsunade they get out of their shock and shi asks what the hell just happened and tsunade said.

**"** I guess thats two of his bloodline the soul blade from his mom and the new hiraishin bloodline from minato.**"** The hiraishin was a jutsu he created not a bloodline**"** Shi said **"** Naruto explained it to me saying that because minato used it so much it bonded to his genetic's and he became the first carrier of it but it was dormant and naruto is the first one to ever use it as a bloodline **"** nade said and shi was dumbfounded theres a new and amazing bloodline and this villiage wanted to kill him. he asks**"** Tsunade **"** Yes shi-sama **"** The council doesnt know any of this do they **"** Shi asks which tsunade nods negitive **"** No they do not hell i didnt even know about any of this until i told him i had to banish him to save his life **"**. nade said with her eyes watering a little bit that went uncoticed by the fire lord because a ear shattering scream and a huge explosion and beam of blue light shot through the air.

**{ With naruto }**

Naruto was glad he followed danzo two months ago by henging a shadow clone into a beetle he found the root base so naruto being naruto puts a white mask on and makes an ungodly amout of normal and exploding clones and sends them in to kill and retrive documents when one clone was despelled he got the information that danzo was in so he goes in cuting down anyone who where in his was using zangetsu with a charged wind chakra in the blade making it a hot knife through butter on a hot day in june twenty minutes later he reaches danzo to see that he's very injured from fim taking out a group of exploding clones naruto grins sinisterly behind his mask and leaks some of his and miko's killing intent almost giving danzo a heat attack.

After danzo is able to regain himself goes to remove his bandages but when he does he does the worst thing you could do fighting naruto doesnt matter if you have the sharigan or not he took his eyes off him when he fully reveals his eye its too late naruto using a variant of his bloodline he stumbled upon which suprised zangetsu because he could do the same thing using sprital engegy he didnt name it but he's zangetsu told him the one he'll teach him is called flash step but right now this is what he's got to work with which he isnt too good usung but its great for kenjustu and cant wait for lessons from zangetsu so before danzo relizes he's missing his right arm and strung up in the air by naruto's chakra chain jutsu it looks like blue ethereal chains with fish hooks coming from the front back up down mostly every direction now comes some fun. naruto takes his mask off showing his face and the clones are finishing the rest of the anbu, once danzo see's his face he snarl's and starts hollering things like **"**why are you dong this **"** demon brat **"**your never going to get away with this **"** yada yada yada **"**.

Naruto deciding to be sadistic right now decided to torture the old bastard do he pulls the sharigan out and stops the bleading and walks away finds a tv and dvd player and some head phones andthats where the fun starts he walks to danzo with the tv and dvd player hooks them up walks to danzo puts the headphones on but he keeps shaking them off so naruto finds some tape to tape them on once he's sure they wont come on he puts something in the dvd player at first theres a guy with a extremly white face with a shitload of pins in his skin talking about the ulimate torture then it swiches to three different thing all at the same time on third of the screen it the diabolical monsterous purple faggot barney on the next one third is the nightmare inducing quartett the Teletubbies the last one this is the worst he could find it's it's it's too horrible to even speak its name it's... _justin beiber singing _. Naruto walks away ignoring the screams of a grown man breaking.

**{ 20 minutes later }**

Naruto comes back to see danzo a sobbing mess asking for death so him being him is going to give him some mercy ...YEAH right while danzo is busy willing himself to die he misses naruto making five clones and henges them while he goes to shut the power off.

Danzo is currently wondering where he went wrong but suddenly everything goes black when that happens he starts laughing like he just got away scot free from the crime of the century but all good things must end the power comes back on and right infront of him where the tv use to be there's a big purple dino sing _i love you you love me were a happy family _and the diabolical quartet dancing and go to hug him he screams **"** no no no no No NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO then it turns into a school girl scream AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH that Naruto is sure everyone heard including kami-sama uknown to naruto kami is watching and laughing her ass off and a cirtain foulmouthed red head woke up hearing it.

**{ miles away from Konoha }**

**"** Ugh what the fuck happened **"** said a red head buried under fourty tree's **"**ugh fuck i remember that fucking sand whore fucking did this how long was i fucking out hows the fucking mission ugh i cant move god damn it fuck i cant feel my legs ugh fuck im as good as dead**"**.

**{with kami}**

We find three godesses and one is laughing her ass off looking down on the mortal realm the fist is a blonde women 5 9 beautiful blue eyes beautiful face she's wearing blie lipstick and he lips look irristable she has her hair in a pony tail wearing a white dress that shows some cleavage her breast are at least a d cup upon look but that dress could be hiding them making them look either bigger or smaller than they actually are she has long slender legs blue pair of heels on her her ass looks to be heart shape she had a slight tan all in all she has an hourglas shape that women would kill for. this was kami-chan.

The next godess has black hair in a pont tail beautiful face beautiful green eyes more like emeralds and green lipstick on another pair of irristable lips she's wearing a black dress with a red flaming bird on it she has long slenger legs and about 5 10 with a perfect figure dd cup and a perfect ass she had a creamy complection and she's wearing green high heels . this was yami-chan.

The last of the three godesses she was tall about 5 11 she had a beautiful face purple hair like the other two in a pony tail and beautiful silver eyes she wore silver lipstick on yet anothe pair of irristable lips she wore a purple dress that showed her large chest her breats were at least ddd cup if not more sha had a creamy complection she wore silver high heels and an ass that would drive most men crazy . this this was shini-chan aka the shinigami.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH man im going to watch this guy some more what about you yami-chan shini-chan.**"** Sure i mean there's nothing else to do up here **"** yami said **" **Hey he looks familiar somehow**"** Shini said **"** Isn't he the one you seal mikoto into **"** Hmm **"** Shini zooms in on the image **"** Yea he is i still think that was a mistake i mean i saw his life and he should kill that whole villiage im glad he's not because of the paperwork normally an uzumaki give me alot of paper work lord knows kushina-chan did if he's as bad as her ill be busy for a while in the near future**"**.

While Shini is going on her little rant Kami and Yami sweatdrop paper work didn't she just say she's been watching his life **" **Uh did you just say you've been watching his like Shini **"** said god just blushes a bit **" **Um yeah why **"**asked Shini the other two notice the blush and file it away for later **" **Um he told tsunade how to beat paperwok it'...yami was interupted by a WHAT WHEN WHAT WAS I DOING WHAT IS IT SPIT IT OUT**"** Shini shouted making them sweatdrop again **"** As i was saying its shadow clones que another sweatdrop shini walks over to wall **"** Stupid **"** bang **"** Stupid **"** bang**"**Stupid **"** bang **"** Um are you ok **"** Kami asked **"** I will be. shini just starts laughing scaring them a bit.

**{Back with naruto root base }**

Well he get a good laugh from this he makes more clones to gather documents and he cuts off danzo's head and seals it with the arm and eye and used the newest attach zangetsu taught him the tetsuga tenchio and is amazed at what it did it destroyed the place with him in the only spot not touched **" **May as well go back to nade-chan but first flower shop you guys go take the paper to nade-chan **"** the clones nod and flash away while he flashes to the flower shop.

**{ Flowershop }**

Ino was having a pretty good day and was actually thinking about what naruto said what is Uchiha Sasuke without the name a total jack ass so with that in mind she wated to get her mind off of him and what better way than emerse your self into work she heard there was going to be something going on in the next two hours so she was about to close shop when she saw naruto coming into the shop she wasnt sure if she should yell at him or thank him before she could say anything .

**"** Hey Ino id like two dozen roses **"** Naruto said in a monotone voice that sent a involentairy shiver down her spine **"** Well if your going to give them to Sakura its a waste of money so no id rather not waste flowers**"** Ino said only to hear a snort from Naruto **"** Like id actually waste my money on the pb no their for my parents before i leave **"** Naruto said and the tone went sombely which suprised ino beacuse she was under the impression that naruto loves sakura and doesnt know who his parents are but right now two questions came to mind.

**"** Um who and what is pb and where you going on a mission or something because theres supose to be something big happen in two hours**"** ino said**"** Pb can mean multiple things like pink banshee,pink bitch,piggy's bitch' ino laughs at that one ' and its sakura and im leaving because i was banished for hurting the oh so precious uchiha. fucking retarded civillians **"** Naruto said suprising ino again since when did naruto swear this much if at all and what with the different attitude.

**"** Naruto are you okay**"** Ino actually sounds conserned for the fellow blond suprising him a little **"** Yeah im feeling alot better now that i dont have to pretend to like that sorry excuse for a woman and can be the real me why does eveyone think there's something wrong with me**"** Naruto said a little pissed about that **"** Oh its just it's strange seeing you like this**"** ino said **"** So about the roses **"** naruto said reminding her **"** Oh right sorry about that thats 24:50 **"** ino said and naruto paid and left .

**{ mormorial stone 3:30 pm }**

When he got there he looked for their names after about five minutes he found them and traces his moms name.

Well mom dad you would be ashamed of this villiage and its people they didnt hounor dads wish, I im not sure wether or not you would be proud or ashamed with how i turned out with all the shit ive been though me and a few other people say i turned out pretty good but then theres everyone else that says i dont deserve to live or my parents were nothing more than a whore and a drunk quite frankly i wanted to slaughter those people and ive been lying about myself most my life to everyone so any friend i could make only know the lie and not the real me so they dont really count as a friend and dad you would be absoultly ashamed of hatake the favoutist bastard he's just like everyone else they hate when they dont even know what happend and if i ever do explain ill be called a liar sometimes its extreamly fustraighting... well i should go this is my first and last time coming to this stone and who knows i might join you if what i plan doesnt go according to plan but if it does work than im going to try and live a life i can be happy in.**"** Naruto said turning to leave only to come face to face with kakashi staring at him with hatred **"** what are you staring at and dont you know its rude to listen in on these kind of things another thing how much did you hear **"** naruto said in a emotionless voice.

Kakashi appeared at the mormorial stone only to find his object of hatred standing there saying something he walked closer and listens in from the point to slaughter and goes to reach for a kunia but then head the words dad and ashamed and starts to wonder who the fuck he's talking to next thing he knows he's being adressed**"** Ive been hear long enough the question is why are you here **"** Kakashi said not answering the first question **"** What the hell do you think im doing here im visiting my parents before i leave in a few hours**"** Naruto says and starts to walk way only to be stopped by Kakashi **"** What hatake **"** Naruto said starting to get pissed at said man Kakashi only narrows is one eye **"** Like i said ive heard enough were going to the hokage i heard you say you want to slaughter people im not letting you just leave and where the hell are you going anyway you dont have clearance to leave the village **"** said Kakashi making look at the man with a ' were you fucking listening when i said i was banished yesterday look' **"** Fine lets go but let go of me **"** said Naruto and forces his hand off his shoulder and flashes away but it was black making kakashi eye widen and stand there for a minute or two then goes to the hokage's office.

**{ Hokage office 3:55 pm}**

Tsunade and the fire lord are startled to see a black flash then see Naruto with a irritated look on his face and he sits down on the couch and asks **"** Did you do anything with the documents my clones delivered **"** said Naruto looking at the fire lord then nade-chan **"** No there in the corner over there what the hell was that loud scream and the light **"** asked nade to which Naruto gave a evil smile that didnt look right to be on his face.

**"** The scream was me torturing danzo and the light was me and zangetsu and i was laughing my ass off during the torture **"** said Naruto drawing worried looks laughing during torture that isn't a good sign Naruto notices the look and says **"** Relax it wasnt actual torture ... well it is but not the kind anko or ibiki specialze in here ill show you a taste **"** Naruto gets up and runs some blood on the seal on his belt that says dvd and out pops a scroll and runs some blood over the scroll out pops another scroll and a dvd naruto hands the scroll to nade then walks to the tv and inserts the dvd and puts it on and tells to run a test on the arm in the scroll and plugs his ears and every one looks at the tv showing the pin headed guy then barney the teletubbies and _justin beiber _while everyone in the room have a look that says ' what the fuck ' for some reason they can't look away Kakashi appears and looks at the tv and screams like a sasuke fangirl after five minutes of staring and passes out Naruto starts laughing Tsunade the fire lord and his gaurds stare in absolute horror and tell Naruto to turn it off which he gladly does and seals it up when he turns around they stare at him

**"** What **"** Naruto says **"** What WHAT What the fuck was that **"** Nade screams Shi and his gaurds nod wanting to know what it was so they can find it and kill it **"** That is my way of torturing people its pretty effective i mean after five minutes it made him **"** pointing at Kakashi **"** Scream and passout **"** Naruto said smiling making everyone wonder just how bad did this place fuck him up **"** Naruto seriously though what was that **"** nade said **"** That was the what i call the dispicable quartett the Teletubbies the diabolical monsterous purple faggot Barney and worst of all _justin beiber _ its my home made tourture video why **"** Naruto said pretty proud of himself for creating it **"** Naruto how long did danzo watch that **"** Nade asked **"** Hmm... lets see i was there for five minutes then i left and went for a short walk for fresh air then about twenty minutes later i came back i think like twenty five thirty minutes why **"** Naruto said gaining looks of horror from all in the room including Shizune who came in when it was on and Kakashi who regained counsiousness **"** Naruto that's ...ive watched Ibiki work and it was nothing compared to that ..that.. that... abomination I order you to destroy it so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands **"**

Ordered a scared tsunade with equally scared occupants nodding in agreement Naruto pouts and tilts his head to the side using what miko-chan calls ' the adorable kit look' ( from now its the 'akl' ) to try and make her reconsider as soon as Tsunade see's that look she almost fails but considering what she just saw she finds the willpower to remain strong **"** Tsunade im the only one who has that its sealed with my blood and only the people in this room know i have it, its not going to fall into anyone elses hands so its safe you dont have to worry about this falling into bad hands **"**

Everyone looks at him with a look that screams ' your the wrong hands ' **"** Naruto give me the disk ' Naruto shakes his head no and trys the 'akl' again but this time gathers water in his eyes and starts sniffling Shizune and Tsunade crack and are next to him in a second and Nade gave him a hug Naruto looks at the others and smiles evilily for a second then back to innocent and looks at Nade but then the firelord orders it be destroyed or they wont go through with the anoucement Naruto hangs his head and sighs in defeat and unseals it and Kakashi starts shivering pointing at it evil monkey style wispering burn it burn it smash it to peices scatter it to the four corners of the world which Shi and his men agree so Naruto burns it infront of them but little do they know he has another copy.

**{ Inside naruto's head / kami's realm }**

Miko is currently laying on her emperor sized ben watching a 92 inch tv that is what ever naruto is seeing and is laughing her ass off she has been having a good day all thing considered she was blocked off when Naruto went to the mormorial stone but he has been blocking her out sometimes it is annoying but he just says it a suprise and she understood that he wanted that to be between him and his parents so she accepts it back to what she's seeing even to her its absolutly horrible what he created but seeing what it does to people its halarious but even she doesnt know theres another one.

Kami Yami and Shini just got through their little fit of laughter **"** Hey do any of you know what possesed him to create such a monstrosity and better question how does he know about pinhead barney and the teletubbies last time i checked all traces of barney and the teletubbies have been wiped out of existence and they are inprisoned in hell as well as the fact no mortal or demon have knowledge about pin head **"** askes Yami and the other two look at her wondering the same thing **"** Do you think we should talk to him and find out **"** Shini asks.

**"** Mmm by talk you mean go down there can rape him dont you Shini **"** Yami says using the fact she watched him for most his life and the blush of earlier.

**"**N-no no-n-nnot rape him talk to him **"** Shini said blushing heavily making Yami grin she then turns and looks at Kami-chan and her jaw drops Kami is blushing drooling and has blood coming out of nose _Oh this is great blackmail material on both of them now i just hope they dont notice that was the first thing i thought of i mean i wouldnt mind doing that with him but not rape him ._ thought Yami-chan failing to keep the blush off her own face.

Shini's thoughts_ damn how did she know well not exactly rape just try and temp him so much he agree's to it ._

Kami's thoughts _Oh yeah strap him down and go to town ... i cant let the others know i want to do that but if they do to then i say lets see if he can handle all of us ,_

**{ Back with naruto } **

**"** So shi-sama when are we going to do the anouncement the retarded council want me gone before you got here but you came early and i would like to leave soon so i dont have to stop too close to konoha and id like some daylight to travel with**"** Naruto said confusing Kakashi what there taking about **"** Uh what are you talking about and hokage-sama i heard Naruto say he's going to slaughter someone at the momorial stone he said he was there to say goodbye to his parents but we already know his parents abandoned him **"** Kakashi said thinking that Naruto would get punished for thinking of killing villagers all he's got was enough killing intent to scare the yonbi from four people Tsunade Naruto Shizune and the Fire lord **"** Kakashi leave before your executed and don't be late for the anouncement in twenty minutes got it **"** said nade barely restraining the urge to kill this retard.

Kakashi did the smartest thing in his life he ran way.

**"**Um Shi-sama could you and your men leave for a minute so i can calm her down you two shizune **"** Naruto said getting nods from shi and his men and a worried look from shizune.

When they were gone he looked at nade and walked to her and kissed her that seemed to calm her down but she didnt want to let go when she finally did he saw that she was crying

**"**Whats wrong nade-chan **"** asked Naruto **"** Well your leaving and i wont see you again**"** said nade **"** Hey nade-chan hold out your arm **"** Naruto said making nade look at him as if asking why

**"** Im going to put a seal on you that all you have to do is channel chakra into and ill come but dont do it for the first two and a half weeks ok**"** Naruto said**"** This is the original hiraishin seal isnt it

yes it is but only use once a week and only when your alone and perferably at home.**"** Naruto said nade nods and hugs him thats the sight the others come back into

**"** Well lets get this show on the road**"** naruto said and they nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**{ village gathering }**

Tsunade the Fire lord and his guards are standing in front of the entire village with the civilian and shinobi council behind them and Naruto off to the side.

" Alright everyone quiet" Tsunade ordered and was about to continue when-sir-i-cant-shit-right decided to speak " Tsunade shouldn't we wait for danzo" homura said

" No danzo is dead for committing treason as well as genetic experiments involving my grandfather's DNA and continuing root that was suppose to be disbanded " said Tsunade

Shit there goes the plan to kill this old bitch - Homura thought. "Alright can you tell us why you called a village gathering then " homura said .

" Alright people of konoha ive called this gathering because sasuke uchiha tried to abandon konoha his attempt was foiled by Naruto uzumaki" Tsunade was going to continue but the haruno whore screeched

" HE SHOULD BE KILLED FOR HURTING SASUKE-KUN " sakura screeched making a good portion on the population cover their ears " Shut up anyone that interrupts me will be killed got it "Tsunade was greeted with silence " Good now because of this the civilian council wanted to kill Naruto ' she was greeted with cheer's "neko grab one and kill them " said anbu was shocked but continued letting all the gathered people know she was serious they stopped immediately " Now as i was saying they wanted to kill Naruto but in order to save him i banished him now he was suppose to leave in two days but the council mainly the civilian side wanted him to leave before the fire lord got here but he came early so he is still here now onto the real reason i called this meeting im abolishing the thirds law about the kyuubi attack and i will explain what really happened" Tsunade said .

After explaining and asking if a kunia sealed into a scroll is a kunia asks if its any different with a person and a demon and getting the answer she wanted from the younger generation she says the child was Naruto the younger generation were shocked they now knew the reason they were told to stay away from Naruto then the banshees but in.

" HE SHOULD BE KILLED THAT FUCKING ABOMINATION KILLED THE FOURTH "/ THE DEMON SHOULD BE KILLED FOR WHAT HE DID TO SASUKE-KUN" the haruno's said making everyone fall to their knee's and the inazuka's ears bleed " neko, tori kill them" ordered Tsunade the civilian council started screaming they couldn't do that Naruto finally getting fed up releases about shukaku level killing intent that's when everyone notices him making the older generation almost have a heart attack some were muttering " He looks like the fourth " or " The fourth is back and making kakashi have a heart attack the women of the younger generation couldn't help but get a nose bleed then he says something " SHUT UP AND LET TSUNADE FINISH TALKING " Naruto roared some medic in the audience help Kakashi and he gets up to see neko and tori going back to stand by the hokage.

" Thank you Naruto " that makes kakashi start to charge at Naruto with a raikiri screaming " YOU DARE LOOK LIKE SENSEI ILL KILL YOU DEMON SPAWN" what he didn't expect was Naruto calling Zangetsu using flash step and severing his arm " Ahh my fucking arm you son of a bitch demon " kakashi looks at Tsunade " Well aren't you going to do anything he attacked a konoha shinobi" Kakashi expecting Naruto to be killed .

" He defended himself so why would i " Tsunade said shocking Kakashi the council and most the people there he was about to say something but Naruto started to say something " Can we finish this please Tsunade" Naruto said.

" Yeah fine someone come get kakashi and stop the bleeding i want him here and conscious for this " Tsunade said the crowd getting out of their shock the adults mumbling about demon brats the rookie's mumbling

" damn whats wrong with Naruto i mean i know he's not a demon if he was we would be dead ive seen some of the shit he had to put up with but damn when did he get that fast and where did the sword come from " kiba said .

" Naruto stopped by my family's shop earlier and he told me he was pretending to be in love with sakura and an idiot as well as weak" Ino said

" He told you that too did you ask if there was something wrong with him too " Shikamaru said

" Yeah i did why " Ino said " When he came to get some ramen we did the same thing " Choji said.

" Troublesome why did who was he buying the flowers for " Shikamaru asked " He said his parents but i didn't even know he knew who they were " Ino said.

" Okay now that we can continue the child the fourth sealed the kyuubi into was Naruto but what you don't know is who his parents are " Tsunade was interrupted by " The demon doesn't have parents " said some fat guy " tori kill him " Tsunade said the fat man tried to fight back but failed miserably. " Now tori neko kill anyone that protest " Tsunade said shocking the villagers some.

" Okay as i was saying Naruto's parents his mother was kushina uzumaki ' there were a few gasps in the crowd " she was the princess of whirlpool before iwa and kumo destroyed it an.." she was interrupted by kiba " So Naruto is a prince" " He would of been if whirlpool survived or he would be treated like a prince if there are survivor's as i was saying his father you all know and many of you call him a hero but you disrespect him daily, His father is none other than minato namikaze the fourth hokage" Tsunade was interrupted by what many would call pure pandemonium.

THAT'S A FUCKING LIE THE DEMON CANT BE HIS SON "some random chunin " ITS A TRICK I KNOW IT " a fat council member so on and so on they dropped one by one but the loudest one was "HE CANT BE SENSEI'S SON HE WOULDN'T SLEEP WITH THAT WHORE KUSHINA" yelled kakashi all of a sudden every one was on their knee's by mind boggling amounts of killing intent that was felt in iwa most was miko's and the rest was Naruto's many saw their own deaths many saw the shinigami and may passed out but the one that was the worst was kakashi " Tsunade im going to kill kakashi so i hope he wont be missed " said Naruto his tone was so cold and dark sent a chill down everyone's spine even Kami Yami and Shini who were watching.

**{ With Kami }**

" Oh shit how the hell could someone be so stupid " Yami said " I don't know but how can someone have that much intent to kill i know half is miko-chans but still " kami said.

Shini was just staring and watched his eyes turn from electric blue to gold irises and black seclera but something was wrong it looked like there was golden flames dancing in his eyes that reminded shini of something but she couldn't place her delicate finger on " Hey Kami Yami do you see that " Shini asked getting their attention " see what Shini-chan " Kami asked " look at his eyes " she said

" Okay golden irises black seclera his eyes are like that from the hiraishin bloodline right " Yami said " That's what he said but look it looks like there's gold flames dancing in the black " Shini said

" I feel like ive seen eyes like that before" Yami said " Me too but i cant remember " Kami said " Your not the only one" Shini said.

**{ Inside the seal }**

Miko was furious she wanted to tear this bastard apart for calling he friend a whore and at least destroy some of the buildings in konoha but she cant from in the seal how she wished she could be outside she longed for Naruto to physically touch her but the best she could hope for is him touching her in his mind. She was on the middle of her tear rip claw and disembowel rant when she sensed something, Something familiar dark yet holy she can't place it but before she could even try to find out what it was its gone she looks back at the screen to see that Naruto is using her killing intent with his own and tried to calm him down and is wondering why none of her chakra is seeping out of him or why she cant even feel him taking any this was strange normally when he gets pissed he uses it unconsciously but right now nothing.

After what felt like hours but was only minutes she calms him down enough to release the killing intent when she hears him talk though she involuntarily shivers and if she was honest with her self she gets horny if only she was out side she could do a lot more than throw images at him and mental stuff.

**{ Outside the seal }**

" Naruto stop he will be punished by ibiki later if you kill him then what does that prove huh" Tsunade said Naruto stops walking and thinks for a few minutes then smirk's and turns to Tsunade " Fine i wont kill him but im going to make it he can never use chakra again and im using a genjutsu on him its either that or i kill him " Naruto said and after a few minutes Tsunade agrees and Naruto disappears and reappears behind Kakashi Naruto starts going threw hand signs and calls out ' chakra destroyer jutsu' plunges his hand to kakashi's back said man screams and falls to the ground all the ninja and most the civilians stare in shock this is the guy they were treating like shit the son of their hero and he could probably kill them all and what was that jutsu Tsunade regains herself first " Uh Naruto what was that " she asked Naruto just smiled " I told to i was going to rid Kakashi of his chakra and i did now for that genjustu " Naruto said going through thirty-seven hand-seals he calls out ' straight man's torture orochi and video style '.

**{ Genjutsu }**

Kakashi is strapped down to a metal table his hands are restrained and he's in front of a twenty foot mirror and he notices he's naked starting to worry he see's the reflection of the door opening and incomes orochimaru " Kukukuku why hello there kakashi were going to have some fun but first let me introduce my friends " orochi said motioning them to come in their is a large purple one a small round purple one a small red one green one and yellow one one had a o on its head another has what to kakashi looks like a penis on his head the others he doesn't know then his attention is drawn to the big purple one he has no idea what they are but they seem familiar he see's orochimaru getting undressed " Kukukuku now then kashi lets play a little bit.

**{ Real world }**

"AHHHHHHHHH NO NO NO NO STAY WAY FROM ME OROCHIMARU YOU THOSE FOUR AND THE BIG PURPLE ONE NO STAY AWAY FROM MY ASS IF I WAS FREE ID KILL YOU NO NOOOOOOOO DON'T RAPE MY ASS BARNEY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". he starts crying after five minutes and Naruto is laughing his ass off.

Everyone is staring at Kakashi wondering what the fuck is going on in the genjutsu but when they hear him start yelling something about rape then start crying the reconsider whats happening in it .

" Uhm Naruto what the hell is that jutsu" Tsunade asked after kakashi stops yelling and is in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

" That genjutsu is one i use on perverts and rapist's why" Naruto said " Naruto i asked what it does " Tsunade said and kurenia and anko and every other rapist and pervert hater listen carefully.

" Okay first it kinda like a torture genjutsu but it started out as a prank until i saw a konoha ninja try to rape a women a year and a half ago i was pissed so i got the guy off the girl and threw my coat to her then cast the justu and made a mistake and this was after i made that video i showed you and your office' Tsunade the Fire lord and his guards shiver ' so i made a wrong hand-seal and it made it a jutsu where the quartette and the purple fag rape the target ' Tsunade was gawking at Naruto shivering and the Fire lord and his guards shiver and start rocking repeating 'dear god its evil' " the guy ended up slitting his throat after screaming about a purple dinosaur fucking his ass i was wondering what the fuck, then i noticed the last hand seal was wrong but if it did that to a rapist i don't care and that's when i decided to use it on rapists but this style it also included orochimaru raping him that pedophile scares the shit out of me i still get nightmares of him wrapping his tongue around me in the forest of death " Naruto said

**{ Kami's realm }**

The three goddesses are shocked this mortal made something that is so abominable that it belongs in hell on accident

" Uh ... do you think he's mentally stable " Kami asked Shini nodded saying he is " If he's stable why did he make this and that monstrosity he calls a video " said Yami "Do you think he'll teach anyone it because we cant let that happen " Kami said with a shiver " Do you think we should use that in hell " Shini asked making the other two think " That could be the worst treatment in hell for the rapist's so yes i think we should but did any of you see how to do it " Yami asked getting a no " Oh well i guess when he's asleep ill ask him you two want to come i mean you were going to talk to him eventually anyway right " Yami said with a smirk

**{ Sound village }**

Orochimaru was currently looking over notes when he get's a tingling sensation ; Someone must be thinking something enjoyable that involves me kukuku i hope its sasuke-kun.

**{ Miles away from konoha }**

A girl with bright reddish pink hair is laying under a pile of tree's just awoke wishing she was dead knowing there is no chance of orochimaru coming for her tries one last time to get free.

**{ Naruto }**

" Any way can we get on with this i have the feeling im suppose to be somewhere " Naruto said and instead of Tsunade it was the fire lord

" Yeah okay Now since Naruto is the son of my friends kushina and minato i was going to cut sixty percent of the budget for konoha for how he was treated but he asked me not to but there will be a small cut for the civilians and the civilian council will from now be disbanded and from information we found thanks to Naruto getting rid of danzo i sentence homura koharu and ikadea nagarashi to death at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

As expected the civilians where shocked they were going to lose most village funding but the one they hated saved them from the most of it and the council members were screaming they cant do that especially the three sentenced to death but before they could give Naruto and anyone else a headache the releases some killing intend and kills homura koharu and ikadea with the first form of Zangetsu and puts it back behind his back it looks like kodiachi with a black sheath and red handle with black moons the sheath has different moon cycles with the cresant moon near the hilt having a tint of red the blade itself was was a normal looking blade but if you looked closely you could see a black out line to.

" So Tsunade Shi-sama is there anything else" Naruto asked " No Naruto the isn't " Tsunade said sadly Naruto walks over too her and gives he a hug and she returns and starts crying " Well i should get going but before i do i should tell you i canceled my contract with the toads and i plan on signing my moms contract ill send a letter when i can and there is a present in your office for you " Naruto said giving her a kiss on the forehead and starts to leave .

" Thank you Shi-sama maybe ill drop by and say hello when i resurface " Naruto said with a smile " Sure Naruto i would like to introduce you to my wife Charlotte and daughters Aria and Silvia " Shi said with a smile and reaches out his hand Naruto shakes it and starts walking again but stopped by the rookies minus hinata ( She fainted and a branch member brought her home ).

" Uh hi hey Neji do you think you could give this to hinata and tell her to open it around Kiba " Naruto said pulling out a scroll that has a shadow clone sealed into it

" Sure " said the stoic hyuuga " Why does she have to open it near me Naruto " asked the normally horny mutt " I know all about her crush/obsession on me and that will hopefully get rid of it and I also know you like her so who best to be there for her than you " Naruto said shocking them with the fact he knew all along " If you knew then why didn't you do anything about it " growled Kiba

" Kiba do you know what would happen had i actually did anything " Naruto said in a cold voice that shook them for some reason and Kiba's instincts told him to bow .

" No " came Kiba's short answer " If i did anything like go near her the hyuuga clan would have tried to kill me again and if they couldn't they would have harmed Hinata " said Naruto shocking them especially Neji

" Why would the hyuuga try to kill you Naruto " asked Choji " The same reason ive had over one thousand beating nine hundred murder attempts do you really want me to continue i have every right to butcher everyone here " Naruto growled out making them step back instinctively.

" Troublesome well i guess this is good bye Naruto where will you go now " questions Shikamaru " Yeah i guess it is and im going to disappear for a while now while im still here any questions " asked Naruto

" Yeah if the kyuubi is sealed into you can you talk to it " Ino asked getting surprised looks from the rookies and Naruto started to laugh " Yes i can talk to her and she didn't want to attack she was actually a friend of my mom and dad's they met two months before i was born " Naruto said shocking everyone in hearing range as they processed everything one thing stood out and it was Kiba who voiced it " THE KYUUBI IS A GIRL " after Naruto and everyone could hear shino spoke " Uzumaki-San what did you mean the kyuubi didn't want to attack if she didn't why did she " shino said gaining everyone's attention " Now before everyone even thinks about saying i cant trust a demon's word or any other shit like that know if you say it ill kill you got that " Naruto said shocking and scaring them they stiffly nod " Good now she came to this world a year before the attack to get away from suitor's " everyone looked at him funny " so skip to two days before she attacked ninety people came and attacked her sixty from konoha and thirty from sound one group of thirty were under order's from the ex elder danzo who ran the root program and he could have been there under order's from the third but whatever the next were uchiha and i don't give a shit if you believe me or not but that's what happened they attacked her and did shit and she was under someones influence and attacked .

The rookies and everyone couldn't believe what they heard and some started yelling but a quick burst of KI shut them up

" Now anymore questions " Naruto asked " Yeah where did you get that sword " Tenten asked accusingly " Its a bloodline from my mother why " Naruto said " Bullshit there aren't any bloodlines that involve weapons " Tenten said getting Naruto a little pissed at being called a liar " Tenten shut up its not just a weapon its sentient as well literally apart of my soul " Naruto said in a voice that made them all shiver, Kiba and the nin-ken in the area to whimper and any inazuka women to become horny Shino's bugs told him not to anger this guy at all cost's the rookies all took another step back .

" So anymore or can i go " Naruto asked " No that's all goodbye Uzumaki-San " Shino said getting nods and few more farewells.

" Hmm where too " Naruto mused then disappeared in a black with electric blue outlined flash shocking everyone " Holy shit what was that " Ino asked not getting an answer until everyone else got out of their shocked state and the older nin's uttered one word that scared them for some reason " Hiraishin " .

**{ Tsunade's office }**

Tsunade got to her office and went to grab a bottle of sake because she saw Naruto leave then remembered Naruto said something about a present so she looked around a bit ans saw a yellow scroll behind her sake and grabbed it and unrolled it seeing a seal she bit her thumb and wiped her blood and there was a poof and out came a Naruto with a black box and it said " Well that was faster than i expected nade-chan but oh well now this is for you " said the clone and handed her the box.

Tsunade grabbed the box and opened it to find a beautiful necklace it was a black gold chain with a spiral pendant that was yellow gold with an amber gem in the center of the spiral .

" The boss bought you that yesterday when he went to Tanzaku gai to gamble a little " said the clone and saw a visible tick on Tsunade's head " What the hell i get yelled at for gambling and he goes off and gambles

" The boss went there to buy groceries there too because he didn't want to buy them here for obvious reasons " the clone said " When do you think ill see the real you again " Tsunade said while sitting down

" You'll see him in a year or two but he will write when he signs the contract " the clone replied " That reminds me why he canceled the toads " asked Tsunade " He canceled because if he didn't you could get info on him any time he summoned one from jiraiya " said the clone Oh well that is true but why would that be so bad " asked Tsunade " If you got the info there is always the chance of it getting out so he will use a summon no one has and send you a letter when he can and he will ask the summons to stick around for a reply letter so you don't use yours " the clone said.

" He really is trying everything to disappear isn't he why though " asked Tsunade " He is doing this because he will train till he can take any member of akastki " the clone answered

Tsunade just sighs " you know ill just worry from you saying that right " " Yeah i know but if im in trouble ill just flash away simple as that or i could flash you to me " said the clone surprising her a bit

" You can use it to bring me to you too " Tsunade said " Yes I could oh I don't have much chakra left to ill go poof soon so ill ask do you like the neckless " asked the clone " Yes i lone it its beautiful thank you " Tsunade said and see's the clone walk to her ans it kisses her when the clone parts from her she asks " why did you do that " she asks looking confused which he found cute " Because the original will remember it that's why and that's why its the solution for paperwork remember " said a smiling clone reminding Tsunade about the answer to her problems " Though i don't think there will be as much anymore but what are you going to do are you going to make a new civilian council or are you going to make it where the civilian representatives take care of the civilians paperwork and give you a summary of everything and who will be your new adviser's " the clone said .

Tsunade thought a moment and decided that his idea about the civilian representative does the paperwork for the civilians " I'm going to use that idea and i was thinking my new adviser would be shukaku and shibi " said Tsunade getting a nod from Naruto " Are you going to implement your med nin program " asked the clone " I totally forgot about that thank you for reminding me " Tsunade said smiling " I'm also going to revise the academy curricular " the clone just smiled " That's good the civilians should never have been involved in ninja matter's ... well i guess this is goodbye for a while Tsunade " said the clone as he gave another kiss to Tsunade and a hug " I guess so " said Tsunade returning the hug trying not to pop the clone " I will try to come visit within a year and it would probably be during the night so if you wake yo with me in your bed don't freak because i just might do that but ill tell you in a letter first okay " said the clone getting a blush from Tsunade the a nod " Bye Tsunade i love you " " I love you too " Tsunade let go of the clone and it went poof when it was gone she felt empty but smiled at registering what he said and made three clones and went to have a nap on the couch .

**{ Miles from konoha 20 minutes before }**

In the middle of a forest that looked like fight went on recently black flash and Naruto appeared looking around and started to walk wondering where he will set up a safe house he needs it to be close to a town so he could get food and other things he'll need money so if he isn't working he's probably going to gamble and he wants to stay hidden so underground maybe the he remembers there is a mountain by Tanzaku gai and thinks about hollowing out the mountain and placing seals to get light and other things like running water and now he needs to think how to get fresh air while he's walking he hears something in the distance focusing some chakra into his ears he hears soft sobs coming from the northwest he follows the sound and see's a bit of red hair that seems familiar under a pile of tree's at first he thinks about leaving her but even if he is a ninja he has a sense of honor so he makes twenty clones to grab the tree's and carry them off.

Tayuya was currently crying even if she is normally hardened girl she does cry only when alone and never in sound right now she's crying because she see's herself being stuck there until she starves to death she doesn't want to experience that again like when she was four years old on the streets starving and being beaten because her father failed a mission and it resulted in many dieing her mother was dead from some disease her father ended up killing himself leaving her by herself so she did everything she could but she couldn't get food that's when orochimaru shows up acting nice and willing to take care of her only to later find out the kind of man he is .

As Tayuya is about to pass out she hears something but since she cant move or see anything she thinks its a animal the last she see's are the logs being removed from her then unconsciousness.

Naruto removes the logs and see's the girl that was suppose to escort sasuke and can tell she's in pain so he uses the medical jutsu he learned because they wouldn't treat him in the hospital and slowly heals her

legs and arms he'll wait to heal anything else just in case she's hostile towards him .

A few hours later Tayuya awakes to the smell of something delicious and she notices her arms and legs don't hurt anymore but her ribs do and she starts coughing she opens her eyes to see a blonde looking at her with what looked like concern and he says " Here let me help you i healed your arms and legs but i didn't heal anything else because i need your permission to " he said in a soft voice and Tayuya could feel warmth and safety coming from him she couldn't understand it as he helped her in a sitting position " Why did you help me " she asked in a strained voice " Well i was walking and i heard you crying under all those tree's , Now is it alright if i heal the rest of you " when she hears that at first she's pissed than he heard her crying but then when he asked if she would let him heal her she was about to tell him to go fuck himself but she looks into his eyes and see's a lot of what she see's in the mirror ... pain before she realizes it she nods and he smiles at her she could feel the heat fill her face.

" So whats your name " he asked her while he starts to heal her shoulder's and collar bone she contemplates what to say she could be the complete bitch she is in sound or she could be herself that only one could ever get her to be " Tayuya whats yours " she doesn't even know why she answered or asked but his presence is very calming " Naruto my name is Naruto " before she could say anything " Um Tayuya can you raise your shirt a little bit " asks Naruto she was about to slap him but see's his face for some reason its familiar and she see's he isn't trying to be a pervert so she nods and comply s after about three minutes her ribs are healed and her breathing is steady and he speaks again " Are you hungry Tayuya " he asks buy she reply's kinda bitchily " No shit ive been under those fuckin trees for about four days of course im hungry " Tayuya said.

Tayuya gets a good look at the man that saved her life she couldn't help but notice he was rather handsome and about fifteen or sixteen he has blonde hair and a pair of beautiful electric blue eyes six whisker marks three on each side he stood at 5 8 he wore black anbu pants a black coat with a navy blue shirt under it that clung to his body that you could see his muscles his body wasn't big it was more like a swimmer's body on his neck he wore a black choker with a chain with a red spiral attached to it and he wasn't carrying anything like weapons clothes or any kind of bag but that's when she recognizes him.

" You that fucking rabbit ass rammer what are you going to poison my food or something if you were going to kill me then you should have done so before and if you think im going to thank you your dead wrong you fucker " Tayuya said getting in a fighting stance " I'm not going to fight you i have no reason to i completed that mission and i was banished so i see no point in fighting you unless you go back to that Pedophile also if i wanted you dead or wanted to take advantage of you i clearly had a chance when you were broken so might as well sit down and eat" Naruto said completely fucking with her head " What do you mean you were banished and what the fuck happened to you the last time i saw you you were fucking hyper as hell crazy and scared the shit out of me by how happy you were " Tayuya said and you could hear the fact she was confused in her voice " Sit and eat ill explain " Naruto said handing her some food.

Naruto starts explaining but stops when he see's her not eating " Whats wrong your hungry right so why aren't you eating if you think its poisoned fine " Naruto said taking his spoon and eating some of her's to make a point its not poisoned once she see's this she starts eating after one bite her eyes widen and she eats with so much gusto that she doesn't hear anything he says and holds her bowl for more " Did you even hear anything i said " Naruto said grabbing the lady some more stew " Nope i didn't so fucking what you can just start all over " Tayuya said grabbing her bowl and starts devouring her food after three more bowls she's done and she's looking at Naruto and asked " Why the fuck did you help me " Naruto just looks at her funny " If i didn't who would of that and since i heard you cry i knew you were alive and that would mean you would die by starvation and that isn't a pleasant feeling " Naruto said getting a snort from Tayuya " What " he said " You probably know nothing of starvation Mr i live in one of the most prosperous countries " she said with a bit of venom in her voice.

" Tayuya no offense but you don't know me just because i lived in konoha doesn't mean i was treated well do you know what a Jinchurriki is " Naruto question Tayuya shakes her head no " your remember garra right " Naruto said he saw Tayuya shiver " I take that as a yes when garra was born the one tailed demon was sealed into him they tried to kill him countless times but he had that sand to protect him he was hated and isolated " Naruto said letting a tear run down his face which Tayuya saw and was wondering what this had to do with him if she was understanding things properly then he is a Jinchurriki " Me i have the kyuubi sealed into me by my own father people fear us and treat us as the demon themselves its the same in every village garra became a crazy bloodthirsty killer me im only sane because miko-chan Jinchurriki are the living embodiment of suffering " Naruto said openly crying somewhat shocking Tayuya .

For several minutes neither said anything " I'm sorry " Tayuya said Naruto looks at her and smiles that for some reason makes he feel warm " Don't worry about it you didn't know " Naruto said.

" Uhm Tayuya i have to ask what are you going to do now i doubt your going to go back to oto but that mark is a problem isn't it " Naruto said

" Yeah it is a problem and i really don't want to go back to orochi cocker and his personal cum guzzler no one except him know how to remove it well that's what they said but he would never look into a way to remove his work " Tayuya said with enough venom to make Naruto flinch.

" Hey Tayuya im not sure if you would be comfortable with it but i have a request where is your mark located " Naruto asked making Tayuya look at him and narrow her eyes " On the back of my neck why " Tayuya said " Well you know how orochimaru had a student in konoha well he gave her an incomplete mark and a few days ago i removed it " Naruto said getting a look of disbelief from Tayuya and in an instant she's on top of him " Can you really get rid of it " Tayuya said sounding extremely desperate " I'm not sure i could do it right now for a few reasons one is yours is most likely complete and there's different kinds right i mean that albino had a different looking one than Anko two it will be very painful and you still recovering and three we need a special room i can make but i need to build a house first " Naruto said and Tayuya was a little down but picked right back up he didn't say no he only said he needs to examine it " If you need to look at it fine but what were you saying about building a house " Tayuya said.

" I'm going to be building safe houses all over the place but one is good for now but im going to disappear for two years to train because i have S ranked missing nins after me i know orochimaru was a part of this group so i need to train some and get my control back to where it should be it really sucks being jonin level but having genin control " Said Naruto shocking Tayuya " Why are S ranked missing nin's after you " kinda afraid of the answer " Their not after me their after miko-chan " Naruto said " That's the second time you said miko-chan who is that " Tayuya asked " Miko-chan is the kyuubi their after her and the other bijuu and in extension their Jinchurriki ".Naruto said as he is about to say more he gets a glazed look in his eyes that lasts a few minutes "... ello hey fuckface what the fuck is wrong with you " Tayuya asks .

" The shadow clones i had in konoha just popped " Naruto said with a grin and if Tayuya was honest with herself scared her " So what's so special about shadow clones and how the hell do you know it popped " Tayuya said/asked." The original retains any and all knowledge the clone learns upon dispersing and the clones i left killed about thirty people " Naruto said.

" So Tayuya what are you going to do now i mean after i examine the mark and if i can remove it then what " Naruto asked getting a thoughtful look from Tayuya " I don't know i mean ive been in sound for nine years but now i don't know i have no where to go would you mind if i stuck around for a bit " asked a hopeful Tayuya getting a shocked look from Naruto which she takes the wrong way and looks down " Uhm sure ... hey i just noticed your not acting like you were around those other sound ninja why is that " asked a genuinely curious Naruto " I don't really want to answer that right now is that alright Naruto " said Tayuya.

" Sure well i think its time to go this is going to feel weird so just bear it alright " said Naruto getting up and walking to Tayuya " Uh wha..." was all Tayuya could say before they disappear and she feel's sick

" What the fuck was that " Tayuya says trying not to lose the food she just ate " That Tayuya was my bloodline the hiraishin and were in takzuna gia " said Naruto waiting for Tayuya to get under control

" How are we here we were miles away from here " asked a slightly scared Tayuya " like i said its the hiraishin you know the forth hokage's jutsu it became a dormant bloodline in him and it got passed on to me " Naruto said getting wide eyes from Tayuya " Your father was Minato Namikaze " screamed Tayuya forgetting the fact he said a jutsu became a bloodline " Yeah .. so anyway lets go get a room do you want a separate room or one with two beds and im going to examine that mark then i guess give you money to buy some clothes with and begin the safe house " said Naruto.

" Uhm one room is fine your not going to try anything are you i mean im trying not to act like my mask i wore in oto because i don't really like it buy i am still emotionally fucked up girl and im placing my trust in you Naruto " Tayuya said the last part in a whisper. " OK so one room it is then do you want me to go shopping with you " asked Naruto walking towards the hotel " Well i would feel better if you came with me since i cant fucking fight right now and im walking around in ripped clothing people might think im easy pickings so i would like that Naruto " said Tayuya with a small smile as Naruto held the door open for her.

" Hello there welcome to holiday inn ( i cant think of a name for a hotel ) how may i help you " said the lady behind the counter looking at Tayuya and looks at Naruto her cheeks immediately heat up.

" Hi i would like one room with two beds for a week please " Naruto said with a smile making the woman even redder " OK that will be 454 dollars minus room service just sign your name here and your all set " said the lady behind the counter Naruto signs pays and grabs the room keys " OK thanks hey Tayuya lets go shopping now alright " Naruto said turning to leave " Aright " Tayuya said following him .

**{ kimiko's custom clothing shop }**

" Welcome to kimiko's how may i help you " said a women with brown shoulder length hair black eyes " Hi whats your name " asked Naruto looking around " My name is kimiko the owner of this shop " the now named kimiko said " OK kimiko this lovely lady over hear is the one that needs help and don't worry about the cost " Naruto said shocking Tayuya and making kimiko smile " Well then come over here and you sir can go sit over there " kimiko said pointing to a very comfortable looking chair when Naruto is far enough away kimiko said " Your lucky you landed yourself a good boyfriend there" Tayuya turned bright red and stuttered out " he's not my boyfriend i only met him today " said Tayuya trying not to look at kimiko who is just grinning in a fashion that reminded Tayuya of a cat " Fine but what you just said about knowing him for a day and him willing to buy you a lot of clothing you cant deny he would make a good one " said a grinning store owner making Tayuya beet red .

An hour later Tayuya walks towards Naruto and see's he's asleep and kicks his shin hard " Hey shithead wake up " Naruto jumps to his feet feeling pain in his shin starts jumping around providing entertainment for Kimiko and Tayuya " What the hell was that for i wasn't sleeping i was meditating Tayuya " Naruto said getting a sheepish look from Tayuya " Heh sorry couldn't tell the difference now im done looking for clothes" Tayuya said Naruto looks at the pile and nods he walks up to the counter and asks how much " Altogether including the one she's wearing that will be five hundred forty eight dollars are you sure you have enough " Kimiko said somewhat doubting a 17 year old would be walking around with that much " Yeah give me a minute " Naruto said pulling out a scroll making a clone " You start sealing the clothes " Naruto said to the clone pulling out another scroll marked money puts it on the table and unseals it making Kimiko and Tayuya's mouths drop " Holy shit " they both mutter and Naruto starts counting after a minute he hands kimiko five hundred sixty dollars " Here you go thanks " Naruto said he resealed the money and the clone hands him the clothes " Here Tayuya " Naruto said tossing the scroll to her .

" Thank you " Tayuya said in a whisper no one was this nice to her without wanting anything from her then she remembers what kimiko said about Naruto being her boyfriend immediately her face goes red putting hinata to shame " So Tayuya are you ready to get that mark checked out " asked Naruto getting a nod and leaves the shop " Damn its true what they say the good ones are always taken " Kimiko said .

**{ Hotel }**

Tayuya is laying on her back wearing a red tank top as Naruto examines the curse mark after twenty minutes he stops and speaks " This mark isn't much different i can remove it but it will hurt more than anko's but a plus side you hurt orochimaru by removing it " Naruto said getting a questioning look " How the fuck would removing it hurt that anal puss " Tayuya said letting some of her mask show Naruto guesses it will happen anytime orochimaru is mentioned " It will hurt him because in every seal he makes he splits his soul more and more its funny he wants immortality but splitting his soul so much he's killing himself im guessing the reason he has to transfer to a new body is because of that anyway remove the mark destroy the part of the soul cause pain simple as that " Naruto said " So when can you do it " Tayuya asked " I have to build the safe house then i can to within the week" Naruto said " How are you going to build a house in a week " Tayuya said making Naruto smile " That my dear is only one of the wonder's of shadow clones that jutsu is a god send its the answer to multi tasking and the secret to a kage's nightmare " Naruto said still smiling " What is a kage's nightmare " Tayuya asked " Paperwork most kage's complain about it but never realize the answer is so simple its really pathetic " Naruto said walking to the door " Hey where are you going " Tayuya asked " I'm going to the outskirts of town to the mountain and start on the house you want to come the most you have to do is hold a flash light " Naruto said getting a weird look from Tayuya " What the hell flash light mountain what are you doing " Tayuya asked " Easy im building the house in the mountain " Naruto said making Tayuya look at him like he's retarded " Yeah im coming i want to see your face when you see you cant build inside of a mountain " Tayuya said getting a smile and a slight blush from Naruto " What " Tayuya asked seeing the blush " Uhm Tayuya you might want to put a coat on i mean not to sound perverted but you do have a great figure " Naruto said turning around missing Tayuya's atomic blush.

**{ Mountain }**

Naruto and Tayuya stand in front of a three hundred foot mountain and Naruto makes about one hundred clones " Alright every me i want fifty of you out here putting sunlight transfer , fresh air transfer and reinforcement seals on the mountain and make then disappear alright " Naruto prime said " Hai's " from fifty clones " Alright now comes the hard part using earth manipulation to make a door and tunnel then hollowing it out i want five of you to hand out flash lights " Naruto said throwing a scroll and begins making the tunnel and hollowing the mountain this last for about three hours.

" OK how much chakra does every me have or do i need to make more " Naruto said and the clones replied make more so he makes one hundred more " OK fifty of you know what to do make the receiving seals on the walls and the ceiling then more reinforcement seals alright i want ten of you to make seals so nothing can detect chakra and thirty work on running water i want a small lake in here and ill grow some tree's after that i want ten of you to make seals where nothing can emerge from the ground if i remember jiraiya said something about a plant man in akatski he might be able to travel in the ground " Naruto ordered and went over to Tayuya and asked " Still think its impossible to make a house inside a mountain now im going to need some of your blood when were done all the building alright " Naruto said " How the flying fuck did you think of this it could have been thought of in a week that's for sure and why do you need my blood " Tayuya asked still surprised that he hollowed out a mountain found a way to make it live able and remove her mark all the more that he's a year younger than her " I thought about this since i was seven i knew i wouldn't stay in the leaf and if i ran they would have come after me because that bastard sarutobi so i thought have a house hidden away but i didn't know anywhere i could put it then i thought a mountain and i figured after i retrieved Tsunade this mountain would be perfect and well it helps i can go and gamble to make some money when i need to " Naruto said with a foxy grin.

" Hey Tayuya you want to get something to eat " Naruto asked " Sure " Tayuya said and Naruto pulls out the money scroll and grabs two hundred dollars that should be enough and seals the scroll into his arm " Lets go Tayuya oh do you think you can put a genjustu on the entrance for now after im going to put a blood seal to make it open and close that is one reason i need your blood the other is to mix with the ink so i can remove the mark" Naruto said getting a nod from Tayuya and they leave .


	4. Chapter 4

**{ six months later }**

Naruto and Tayuya have been living together and training for the past six months they have both grown quite a bit Tayuya had to re-learn a lot because the seal r**emova**l but it was alright she was happy.

Naruto on the other hand was **estatic **because he managed to become low S class with the help of his clones but mainly its because he has read all his father's notes and diary and found a loophole he could free miko-chan it turns out as long as the soul is human he cant free her but if his soul becomes demonic she will be free'd but her soul still bound to his thats the best he could hope for. this only works because in his fathers dairy he has a scroll sealed on a page it turns out an ancestor was infact a demon that has gone extinct he has no idea what kind of demon though and it would explain the weird feeling miko gets when he uses her youki she said its familliar and stronger then her but lately he found out he has been making his own so now he is talking to miko inside the seal about everything he has blocked from her .

**{ Inside the seal } **

We find miko sleeping with some drool coming out of the left of her mouth Naruto thinks she looks adorable when she sleeps contemplating waking her up or leaving her he dicides to crawl into bed with her and put his arm around her trying not to wake her up and falls asleep.

An hour later miko wakes up and feels really warm and tries to roll over but something stops her she looks as she comes face to face with the object of her desires and her face goes red _: What is he doing and when did he get here ._ she tries not to wake him up and nuzzles into him thinking she would like to do this more but can never happen because she's in the seal. Twenty minutes later naruto wakes up and feels a weight on his chest looks down and smiles deciding to wake her up so he leans down and kisses her her eyes flutter open and melts into her wake up call a small moan could be heard she feels Naruto smirk into the kiss then pulls away then she pouts.

" Hey Miko-chan i need to tell you a few things " Naruto said " Okay Naruto what are the few things " Miko asked " OK remember when i block you out " he gets a nod and a mutter of thats annoying and chuckles " Well i wanted it to be a surprise now when i do its usually when im reading my dads notes it turns out there is a loop hole to the seal but you would be bound to me " Naruto said getting a look of understanding then he's knocked over by Miko and pulled into a deep kiss where he wraps his arms around her but then feels something wet on his face he pulls away and see's miko crying " Why are you crying miko-chan" he asked " This means i can be free and be with you but you will die eventually so im torn between **happiness and sadness **" Miko said.

" You didnt let me finish explaining the loop hole is that the soul must remain human but im slowly becoming a demon " Naruto said getting a terrified look from Miko and she starts crying harder and repeating she's sorry " Miko-chan it isnt your fault your youki just woke something that was already there in my father's notes he said my ancestor was a demon of some kind now i can free you in a day or two but ill need to fully become a demon i dont have a problem ill live forever and so will any of my mates so thats fine ill give them the option to that it will also ensure you wont be captured and if im right it will make me stronger " Naruto said hugging Miko " So i have to ask is that alright with you " he said looking ar her and she nods and kisses him but he pulls apart and says he needs to get ready and leaves his mindscape.

**{ Out side the seal } **

" Hey Tayuya " Naruto shouts getting her attention " What Naruto " Tayuya said walking over to him " Uhm do you mind coming with me to the valley of the end " Naruto asked her getting a shrug " Sure but tell me why were going there " She asked " Uhm well im going to release miko-chan and im going to become a demon " Naruto said and Tayuya has a look that says ' wtf are you on and where can i get some '

" Your going to become a demon and release the nine tailed fox uh huh ok lets go " Tayuya said walking to the house then stops registering what he said " WHAT What do you mean your going to release her and become a demon you cant become a demon moron it doesnt work like that and wouldnt i be killed from the force of the release " Tayuya said frantically " I was going to tell you to stand a few miles away and well it turns out my ancestor was a demon and im slowly turning into one you dont have a problem with that right " Naruto said hoping she said no because he started falling for her a month ago.

" Huh no i dont have a proplem with you releasing her but i do have a proplem with something else " She said and he face starts to heat up "What you have a problem with me being a demon " Naruto said sounding a little hurt " Its not really you being a demon its something else " Tayuya said _: Should i tell him what if he doesnt feel the same way i mean he has been the nicest person ive ever met i dont want to ruin anything i have with him " thought Tayuya_ " Then what is it that i might under go a personality change or ill live longer then you " Naruto said "Its the live longer part " Tayuya said looking down to hide her blush " Well uh hmm well uhm Tayuya by any chance do you love me " Naruto said ne**rvously** making Tayuya's head shoot up and her eyes buldge_ : Shit he know's what do i do should i just say yes i bet ill feel better but what if he says he only wants to be friends _ Tayuya sigh " hai i do " The next thing that happened shocked her Naruto leaned in and kissed her at first she was shocked then she melted and moaned.

Naruto pulls away " Tayuya i love you too and when i become a demon any women that agree's to be mine i can mark them and as long as i live they live " Naruto said shocking Tayuya but then she lunges at naruto and kisses him then says yes but then registers " What do you mean other women " Tayuya said in a dark tone " You know how i have four bloodlines right that means im allowed to have multiple wives and i was wondering would you be one you can decide later though we should get to the ' V.O.T.E ' " Naruto said getting a nod he grabs Tayuya and flashes away.

**{ Valley Of The End }**

Naruto and Tayuya suddenly appear scaring the shit out of some random squirel " Okay Tayuya this most likely is going to be felt all over the elemental countries and it may cause some strain on you so move about two miles back okay " Naruto said Tayuya just nods then jumps to go.

Naruto jumps down and sits in a meditative position .

**{ in the seal } **

" Miko-chan i need you to flood as much youki as you can when i remove the seal and i need to focus on using mine okay " Naruto said " Okay are you sure about this " Miko said as she was reaally nevious about this she didnt want to kill Naruto " Yeah okay start channeling " Naruto said as he was surrounded by red energy.

**{ Outside the seal } **

Naruto was sitting as red chakra started seeping out of him it went from one tail to three then it started turning black and could be felt in numerous countries and villages .

**{ Inside the seal } **

Naruto focuses and the red energy starts to slowly turn black as he reaches and slowly removes the seal when a hand grabs his " You shouldn't do that Naruto " said a man's voice looking to his left his breath hitches

" Hey dad but i think i know what im doing im kinda forcing my body to awaken the demon gene so i can release miko-chan because the loop hole in the seal " Naruto said shocking minato

" What how did you know who i am sarutobi should have only told you when your a jonin and what the hell are you talking about Naruto what loop hole and why would you release the demon " minato said only to hunch over from a strong right impacted into his gut " Dad you call miko-chan a demon ill find away to kill you, Also sarutobi is a fucking bastard plus you've met her at that temple that worships inari in human form before " Naruto said and miko came into veiw shocking minato as he points " y-y- your kyuubi " Minato said making miko look down " Yes she's kyuubi but she didn't attack of her own will now let me finish it should allow me and you to talk a little bit **afterwards ** " Naruto said minato just stands there dumbly as naruto completes what he is doing theirs a bright flash then darkness.

**{ Out side the seal }**

Naruto is shrouded in black youki as it expands as red youki shoots out then a huge explosion that shakes the earth .

**{ with Tayuya } **

" NARUTO " Tayuya screams starting to run to him .

**{ Kami's realm }**

Oh shit look shini its your wet dream doing something stupid " Yami said " What where " shini and Kami said running getting a smirk and a look of surprise from Yami

" Look whats happening " Kami said " This feels familiar but why " shini said " Your right it does feel familiar but why cant we remember where we felt it before".said Yami

" I dont know lets watch incase it helps us remember " said Kami

**{ Iwa } **

Onoki was doing paperwork and muttering something about namikaze brat and council when he felt it " What in heavens blazes is that " he said as sweat rolled down his face and dripped off his bulbus nose

" Hey jiji do you feel that " asked his grandaughter " You think i cant feel that i may be old but im not ... Um what was i saying you want a mission right ok go find out what that is " said Onoki making kurotsuchi sweat-drop " Okay jiji you need to retire soon but ill go look " said kurotsuchi as she left .

**{ Kumo } **

" Holy shit what is that " said a dark skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. " I dont know Karui what if its a new biju or something just as strong and it come here to fight bee sensei and the fight becomes so intense it destroys the village then keeps growing then destroys all of elemental nations i dont think i could handle that " said a a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes sucking on a lollipop " Shut up omoi you think too much " said Karui as it was getting harder to stand.

" I dont know yo but its coming from over there look at the light show bro " Said a dark-skinned man with a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for iron on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn on his back he has seven swords. " I can see that bee " the Raikage said looking over at the two blondes " Yugito Samui when you can move freely go check it out " said the Raikage " Hai A-sama " they both said.

Samui was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust. She has blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears a very low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt.

Yugito was a average sized blonde woman she had her hair bound in a pony tail looked constantly constipated in A's opinion but eh what can you do

" A-sama nibi says it has something to do with the kyuubi and from what she can feel its something as strong " Yugito said shocking everyone but bee " Oh man what if we get there and its already gone or if we get there and its waiting for use and slowly kills us im never going to be a father im .." he was wacked in the head c**urtis**y of karui.

**{ kiri }**

The mizukage was sitting at his desk plotting his next move against the bloodline rebels when he felt it and it scared him so he did the only thing that made sense to him he sent half his men to find it and kill whatever it is .

**{ kiri rebel base } **

Behind a desk was a beautiful red head she had green eyes although one was covered by her hair they were more like emeralds than anything she had large breasts and a slender figure she wore a blue battle kimono, she was currently planning and thinking how long they would last against the mizukage when she felt it, it made her tingle then a women walked into the door she had black hair black eyes she had a large sword on her back as long as her body she was atlest a high c cup she was also slender she wore light blue battle kimono " Mei-sama what do you think it is " the women asked " I dont know but we cant aford to send anyone out to check " the newly named Mei said " For some reason this feels familiar to me " the women said leaving.

**{ Suna } **

Garra and his siblings were eating lunch when they felt it when they did shukaku shut up and wimpered garra told his siblings and they were scared what could make the crazy biju act like that what ever it is they want to stay away from it

**{ Konoha }**

Tsunade sighed it had been six months since naruto was banished, She missed him and was getting really horny as well as stressed in the last six months they lost trades and aliences from multable places like wave snow, Then three months after Naruto's banishment the fucking uchiha ran again this time with the help of Kabuto he killed four chunin and a jonin but he lost and arm while fighting Anko, Kabuto tried to use the torture the curse mark could inflict but was shocked when she showed it was no longer there , Kakashi was in the loony bin from what naruto did to him repeating _I love you you love me lets be a happy family _ scaring the shit out of anyone that tries to talk to him then the worst of all jiraiya somehow became twenty years younger he told her what happened .

**{ Flash back }**

Jiraiya found one of orochimaru's labrotory's and see's a pool of blueish green liquid with a sign that says failure then he hears a poof showing a toad that screams " Jiraiya you have some explaining to do " Jiraiya jumps knocks a few bottles over into the blueish green pool and falls in a minute later he comes out complaining that felt so gross and see's a shocked toad " What " the toad just points at him then looks for something reflective and hands it to jiraiya " Holy fucking shit " Jiraiya screams looking at himself then looks at the pool but the liquid went from blueish green to black he runs out side and grabs a random animal that just happens to be a rabbit and dips it into the liqud then pulls it out and insted of reverse aging it the rabbit looks about to die so he decides to take a sample for tsunade to examine then he turns to the toad " So what are you doing here and what do i have to explain " he asked the toad " Naruto canceled the toad contract " the toad said and his shout could be heard in konoha jiraiya quickly destroys the lab and leaves towards konoha to get an answer from the blonde.

**{ End of flashback }**

Jiraiya got to konoha three days after he left and found out why he was banished, Safe to say he was pissed he spent a few months looking for Naruto saying he couldn't hide from him but found nothing.

So right now she is looking out the window of the kage tower when she feel's the kyuubi's power and something else fearing the worst she summons team eight and nine to go to that area to find out whats going on .

**{ Some cave in ame } **

There are nine figures gathered one with ripple like pattern eyes " So any news on the nine tails " ripple eye asked " No pain-sama nothing after he left the leaf he disappeared " said Itatchi uchiha

" How fucking hard is it to find a fucking brat let me look jashin will lead me to him " said a man with a scyth " No hidan we are supose to go for the two tails soon " said his partner

" Hey shut the fuc.." Thats when they felt it and it froze all of them " Zetsu go i can feel the kyuubi's chakra go and report back " Pain said " Hai" and he sunk into the ground.

" Lets wait till he gets back then decide what future course of action is" said Pain

**{ Underground in rice country } **

"Grunt " mmmm " "grunt " Ahh dont stop " keep going " thats it im almost there " Spurt" ahh that was good sasuke-kun " said orochimaru he was just about to start with Kabuto but felt the release of power and they all froze for some reason they were afraid very afraid " Kabuto send a squad to check that out " He barked and of course the cum guzzler complies " well then sasuke-kun where were we " orochimaru said licking his lips.

**{ Naruto } **

As the black and red energy started to fade you could see two figures there one male one female but what really got your attention was the new apendages on the male this is what Tayuya saw when she got there

" Oi Naruto are you alrigh.." she froze when she saw him he stood atleast 6'1 instead of his previous 5'8 he has more muscle definition his blonde hair grew a few inches and he had black tips his wisker marks faded and his eyes were still electric blue but she could see gold like flames dancing in them but most of all she saw two four feet black wings with some blood red feather's coming from his back.

" Hey Tayuya that was one hell of a light show " Naruto said getting her and miko's attention thats when miko saw the changes and fainted " What happened oh well we can figure it out later should we go home i have no doubt people will send ninja to see what happened " He said and Tayuya walks over to him and they disappear a few minutes later Zetsu got there and noticed nothing was there and left .

**{ Naruto's safe house } **

Naruto Tayuya and an unconsious miko apear in front of the three story house they head straight to an empty bedroom so miko can rest then naruto notices the extra appendages and tries moving then a few minutes later " Holy shit i have wings i thought it would be like a tail or something not wings cool " Naruto said making Tayuya sweat-drop _: Why did i ever decide to stay with this nut ... Oh yeah i fell for him _was the only thing she could think of.

" Well Tauyuya ill explain after i do something okay " Naruto said not waiting for a reply making Tayuya huff and walk away.

**{ Kami's realm }**

Kami, Yami and shini are looking at naruto and are shocked they never would have guess he was that of all beings

" Oh shit " Yami said making the others nod

**{ Naruto's mind } **

Naruto is slightly surprised his mind still looks like the inside of the namikaze compound " Hello anyone here " Naruto yelled a few minutes later a head of yellow hair leaned out a room so Naruto goes to that room and see's a shocking sight his father and a beautiful red head he saw in pictures so the first thing he did was run up to her and hug her before her mind could register anything she heard " MOM " then looked at who hugged her, She saw her son but there were a few differences he had black tips in his hair his eyes were blue but she could literally see golden fire in them and the two big black wings coming from his back.

" Okay naruto start explaining what the fuck compelled you to release the kyuubi and why she looked like that miko lady we met at the inari temple " Minato said shocking Kushina

" Yeah yeah but first how is she here you i guessed as a fail safe but not her " Naruto said " I put her chakra in the seal so when you attempt to gain control she can help you " Minato said

" Whats this about you releasing the demon " Kushina said then she gasped from what she saw naruto's eyes were black with gold pupils and the gold flames became more **noticiable**

" Call her a demon again you'll regret it " Naruto said shocking them " So what if i do you wont do anything were your parents " Minato said only to have a even harder punch connect to his gut " You may be my parents but ive always been alone , the only reason im alive and sane is because of miko-chan no thanks to oh so wonderful village you gave your life for " Naruto said " What do you mean sarutobi said you would be treated as a hero like i asked " Minato said then froze at the killing intent coming off naruto.

" Fuck it ill just show you what i mean " Naruto said dragging them to a door opening it then throwing them in, What felt like three hours but on the outside was only minutes Minato and Kushina came out

Kushina had tears falling freely and a look like she wanted to **annialate** something, Minato had a sad look on his face when they walked up to naruto kushina gave him a hug thats worse then Tsunade's and kept repeating how she was sorry Minato said nothing " Well you've seen my memories so i dont have to explain anything " Naruto said.

" Hai, They deserve to fucking die a horrible death " Kushina said between sobs " So now what i mean its not like you two can stay here long right so what do we do now " Naruto said not getting an answer

he spends a few more minutes hugging his mom " So anything you want to talk about or is the rest of your time going to be **awkward** silence " He asked.

" I want to know how many women you plan on having " Kushina said making naruto choke and blush " Uhm im not sure but that reminds me i need to visit Nade-chan soon and see if she would still want to be with me " Naruto said " You dont have a problem with any of this do you, Mom " He asked Kushina who just grins " Nope Oh and Tayuya seems nice under all of the facade " Kushina said which naruto nods " She is and she has been removing it gradually, Do you have anything to say dad " Naruto asked looking at minato who shows or says nothing " Hello Minato arnt you going to say anything " Said Kushina still nothing " Well mom if he isnt going to say anything and mostly everything we could talk about will be **awkward **so im going to leave and check on miko so this is the only time ill see either of you unless someone uses edo tensei " Naruto said kissing his mom on the cheek then starts to fade.

Kusina walks up to minato and shakes him " What's wrong with you, You didnt say anything to our son " Kushina shouts at him he turns to her grabs her into a hug and weeps " Its my fault his life was like that i knew they wouldnt honor my wish but still, I wish i could undo it all " He said as they start to fade " He's immortal isnt he " asked Kushina " Hai He is so he may never die but until we meet in the after life lets torture sarutobi and anyother konoha resident other than the handful we saw in the memories" Minato said gaining a evil smile from the beautiful red head.

**{ Outside his mind } **

Naruto opens his eyes to see Tayuya staring at him then says " What the hell " then he explains what happened from when they left to when they returned including what his mom said about Tayuya making said girl blush " Hey Tayu-chan how long have i been out " He asked "Hmm about half an hour why " she said blushing more from being called Tayu-chan if anyone else ever called her that they would see why jonin level **konoichi** are scary.

" Hey Tayu-chan lets check on miko-chan okay" Naruto said getting up, he can feel his wings so he tries to will them to go away after a few minutes they receed into his back and with a grunt there gone making Tayuya's eyes buldge then they leave to check on miko.

Just as Naruto and Tayuya walk in they see Miko start stiring so Naruto walks up to her, Miko sensing someone is close opens her eyes to see Naruto looking down at her she looks around and notices that it is not the seal so she does the onlu thing she could she jumps up and tackles Naruto " It worked it worked " Miko said extremely happy then she see's Tayuya so miko hets up and hugs her for reasons Tayuya doesnt know " Uhm Miko-chan can you put some clothes on so we can go shopping " Naruto said making miko let go of Tayuya then look down then smiles " Aww whats the matter you dont like what you see " Miko said walking towards him swaying her hips " Mmm maybe we could get Tayuya to join in How about it Tayu-chan " Miko said getting the other redhead to light up as well as get a massive nose bleed once she recovers she sputter's something i**ncoheran**t making miko laugh.

" miko clothes then after we go shopping were going to konoha well we will after i notify Tsunade " said Naruto making miko pout then grin " So Naru-kun are we going to have Tsunade join in with me and Tayu-chan " Miko said putting on a pair of naruto's shorts and shirt then looks to see Tayuya out cold from another nosebleed and Naruto shaking his head " Hey miko-chan do you know what kind of demon i am " Naruto asked

" Mmm what did you look like when we finished " Miko asked " I didnt change much i got black tips in my hair i dont have the wisker marks and i had a pair of black wings " Naruto said oblivious to the shocked look he got from Miko.

" B-bl-bl-black wings " Miko managed to say as she noticed his eyes she starts trembling Naruto noticed and wrapped his arms around her " Miko-chan whats wrong why are you so scared is it because of the kind of demon i became" asked Naruto " Naruto the kind of demon you became isnt really a demon the last known one almost destroyed the world there shouldnt have been any traces of him left after the gods had to personnaly obliterated him " Miko said shocking Naruto she was about to continue but they heard Tayuya start talking so they stopped for now then left to shop.

**{ Kimiko's shop }**

" Hello how may i hel... Oh its the two love birds what can i help you with this time a wedding dress " Kimiko said getting Tayuya to turn red but before kimiko could try to tease him he started to speak.

" Hello Kimiko its actually this beauty this time that needs your help " Naruto said diverting Kimiko's attention to the other red head and she narrows her eyes " Are you cheating on Tayuya, Naruto " asked Kimiko making Naruto choke " W-what no i love both of them but its up to them if their okay with sharing me " Naruto said making kimiko narrow her eyes again " I mistook you for a nice guy but your the same as any other guy a perverted bastard that wants a harem " Kimiko said, Miko was about to slap her but Naruto grabbed her hand " Kimiko in not a pervert and i wouldn't consider it a harem i consider it a big family and ninja's are allowed to have multiple wives if they are the first or the last of their clan and im the last so its leagal in elemental nations so dont compare me to a god dam pervert " Naruto said scaring Kimiko a bit " Anyway Miko-chan take your time and pick some stuff out " Naruto said seeing Miko nod he bites his thumb and runs through some handseals " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** " Naruto shouted slamming his hand to the floor there was a puff of smoke and a small creature apears " Hiya Naruto what can i do for you " said the creature " I need you to deliver this message to Tsunade senju and no one is to have it other than her and wait for a reply " Naruto said and the creature grabs the scroll and leaves.

**{ Konoha Hokage office }**

Tsunade sighed the team she told to investigate the massive energy that was felt everywhere just returned saying it was at the valley of the end and when they got there they saw kumo iwa oto and kiri nins there as well so instead of fighting they all agreed to just leave since there wasnt anything there except it looked like there was a huge explosion recently.

After the debreifing she returned to doing paperwork with her clones when a puff of smoke and a baby Komodo Dragon appeared scaring the shit out of Tsunade " Hiya are you Tsunade senju " Said dragon asked, Tsunade just nodded dumbly " Im Mika and Naruto told me to deliver and wait for a reply " the now named Mika said and Tsunade rushed her then grabbed the scroll and read.

_Dear Nade-chan i hope your well_

_Im sending a summon to deliver and wait for a reply because i need to talk to you in person and i was wondering if it would be alright if me and two others come tonight_

_It will impact if anything will happen between you and me, I will also explain what that massive energy you most likely felt earlier but you need to be alone._

_Naruto _

_Ps. in the reply put the time that would be alright _

Tsunade finished reading it with tears in her eyes she could see naruto again but who were the others he wanted to bring. " You said your name was Mika right " Tsunade asked the dragon reciving a nod " Well mika just wait a few minutes alright " Okay do you have any snacks " Mika asked trying to look cute making Tsunade sweat-drop what was with naruto's summons and snacks dam gamakichi and his brother are horrible Tsunade thought pilling out a cookie which Mika happily ate.

After a few minutes Tsunade was done so she handed the scroll to Mika who then disappeared making Tsunade wonder what clan she was with.

**{ Naruto }**

Naruto sat and watched Tayuya and miko grab clothes and remembers the week after the house was built.

**{ Flash back }**

Naruto is in a big room with symbols covering every wall and Tayuya laying down he just finished the process of removing her curse mark it took about 45 minutes how she stayed consious for 40 minutes he will never know but he did have to listen to a lot of swearing on Tayuya's part he would have to find a way to get her not to swear that much if she chooses to stay with him, Naruto then picks the now unconsious girl up and makes his way to her room , He places her on the bed and notices she has a small smile on her face and he leaves.

Two hours later he awakes in his bed and hears Tayuya screaming so he jumps up and heads to her room to find her screaming in her sleep as well as thrashing around so he tries to calm her down after several minutes she is calm enough to handle easily so he was about to leave but she started again, He decided to just stay the rest of the night and hold her to make sure she sleeps as best as she could .

Six hours later Tayuya wakes up and notices she doesnt have that voice in the back of her head and she is really warm she looks up to see a sleeping naruto holding her she blushes then punches him effectively waking him up " What the fuck you anal puss licker who said you could touch me for who knows how long " Tayuya said looking at naruto with a death glare, Naruto just yawns " Morning you dont have to swear Tayuya and last night after the removal you only slept two hours untill you started screaming so i came here. You were having a nightmare i got you to calm down only for it to start again so i stayed and i fell asleep after calming you down " Naruto said stretching.

" Removal what removal " Tayuya asked not really remembering what happened last night " The curse seal its gone but you may have to re-train your abbilities" Naruto said as he made a clone to go make breakfast

" So its really gone huh " Tayuya said hoping its not a dream " Yeah its gone come on lets go and after i need to talk to you " Naruto said leaving five minutes later and Tayuya left.

After they ate they exited the house " So What the fuck do you need to talk to me about " Tayuya asked " Well what are you going to do now i mean your welcome to stay as long as you want but on one condition " Naruto said making Tayuya narrow her eyes " If you think im going to be your fuck toy you got another thing coming " Tayuya souted and Naruto just looks at her " I havent said anything yet and thats the first thing that comes to mind i was only going to ask you not to swear as much at least around me " Naruto said " I swear in fuckin volentairily its part of my vocabulary " Tayuya said " Thats fine i dont care if you swear but try not as much but not the more creative shit and not like 5 times every time you open your mouth i mean what if i go to the fire lord and bring you with me huh you could get killed for that shit" Naruto said.

" Its not like your going to the fire lord anyway" Tayuya said " Actuaclly i will eventually he wants me to meet his wife and daughters " said Naruto " Why how the fuck , OK explain" Tayuya said trying to figure out what the hell " He was a good friend of my parents and he is the one that made it so Konoha doesnt put me in the bingo book like the council wanted " Naruto said.

" So any way cutting down the swearing and maybe be your self are the only conditions to stay here " Naruto said walking away to start his training.

**{ End flash back 9:30 }**

Naruto is pulled out of his head when Mika poof infront of him " Here ya go Naruto " Mika said giving him the scroll " Thank you Mika say hellow to Kurohime for me will you " Naruto said " Okay " MIka said begore going poof .

Naruto opens the scroll and reads what Tsunade said.

_Naruto i thought you said you wouldnt come here to see me for two years Oh well whatever sure come at 10pm you and who ever your bringing._

_ps: jiraiya is pissed about you canceling the contract of the toads._

_see you later_

_Tsunade senju _

Twenty minutes later

" Hey Naruto were done " Miko said walking towards him " Alright how much is it " Naruto said " Uhm 567.89 all together and Tayuya bought some things too " Miko said " Okay " Naruto said walking to kimiko and paying " What time is it " asked Naruto " Its 9:55 pm why " Oh damn well in five minutes were leaving to see Tsunade " Naruto said " Why the fuck are we going to see the old hag " Tayuya said as they walked out of the store " She's like twenty " Naruto said " Tsunade as in Tsunade senju right " Tayuya said Naruto and Miko nod " She was on orochicocker's genin team she's fucking fifty something " Tayuya said making Naruto realize he didnt tell her " I Made her thirty years younger and were going to see if she wants to be one of my wives " Naruto said shocking Tayuya " How the flying fuck did you make her younger " she asked " Theres a rare medicine that i put in her drink because i thought she deserved a second chance i mean she was in depression for a long time" Naruto said " Oh " was the only thing she said before Naruto grabbed them and fashed away.

{ Tsunade's room 10pm }

Tsunade sat on her bed wondering who Naruto would bring and what he wanted to disscuss did he lose interest in her, what did he look like now there were more questions in her head but she was knocked out of her thoughts when a black flash appeared infront of her.


	5. Chapter 5

{ Tsunade's room }

Naruto,Tayuya and Miko appear in front of Tsunade making her jump then glomp Naruto squeezing the life out of the new demon until Tayuya and miko pull her off then Tsunade gets a good look at Naruto noticing no whisker marks. Tsunade then looks at the other two women that came with him both red heads both very very beautiful one with red slitted eyes and the other with doe brown the second one Tsunade remembers the description of one of the sound four that shikamaru fought if she rememberd correctly her name was Tayuya.

" Hey Tsunade id like you to meet Tayuya and miko and we have to talk about thing that just happened " Naruto said walking over to the red couch in the room followed by Miko and Tayuya, Tsunade sitting on the bed again " Okay is it about that massive explosion of power " She asked " Yeah as you might have guessed i released miko-chan " Naruto said making Tsunade jump up and scream " She's the kyubbi and shouldnt you be dead then " " Their was a loop hole in the seal which wouldnt have worked with anyone other than me the thing is I was becoming a demon the more I used miko-chan's youki I started to make my own, So I checked into it and found out i have demon ancestors or something so i ripped the seal flooding me with youki speeding up the process of me becoming a demon " Naruto said shocking Tsunade and making her pale " Y-y-your a demon " Tsunade said " Yeah do you have a proplem with that " Naruto asked hoping she doesnt " Y-y-your not going to go killing everyone for no reason are you " She asked and Naruto shames his head no.

" I will only kill if I have to or iwa maybe annoyed " He said and Miko askes " So do you have a proplem with any of this " " No I dont but that means your going to live long right just when i thought i could grow old with someone " She said with the last part a whisper " Yes i will live long but im able to mark any of my wives and as long as i live they will as well " Naruto said watching as Tsunade's eyes light up " So that explains the power output earlier and the lack of whisker marks but what kind of demon are you " Tsunade asked " I dont know im not a fox like Miko-chan i was asking Miko earlier but she didnt finish telling me " He said as they all look at Miko who was shivering.

" Uhm your not exa.." She was cut off from saying anything as the entire room went white, After a few minuted they can see again but their not in Tsunade's room anymore.

{ Kami's realm }

" Hey what are we going to do what if he turns out like _HIM_ it will be **absoulte armeggedon **i dont know about you but i dont think we can stop another one ive gotten lazy since te last time " Yami said looking at Kami and Shini.

" Your right about that ive also gotten lazy we should always account for unexpected things " Shini said " Unexpected unexpected this is absoultly impossible we abliterated _HIM_ when the hell could _He_ have passed his genes on " Yami yelled " What are we going to do about this " Kami said then got an idea " Lets talk to them and make him promise not to go on a rampage we know he tries his best to keep promises and with him being what he is its either that or he dies so that sould work right " Kami said watching as Yami and Shini calm down a bit " Either that or Shini could try to seduce him and be a wife to make sure he doesnt " Yami said smirking as she watched Shini's face turn the reddest she has ever seen then looks at Kami and her eyes widen to impossibe sizes Kami was drooling with half lidded eyes muttering " That could work but it will be me ".

Kami starts to do something and a flash of light Naruto Miko Tayuya and Tsunade appear in front of the goddeses.

{ Naruto's p.o.v }

Naruto Tayuya Miko and Tsunade were blinded by a flash of white and when he opens his eyes he see's something that will be forever engraves into his mind he see's three women the first is a blonde women 5 9 beautiful blue eyes beautiful face she's wearing blue lipstick and he lips look irristable she has her hair in a pony tail wearing a white dress that shows some cleavage her breast are at least a d cup upon look but that dress could be hiding them making them look either bigger or smaller than they actually are she has long slender legs blue pair of heels on her, Her ass looks to be heart shape she had a slight tan all in all she has an hourglas shape that women would kill for. this was kami-chan.

The next has black hair in a pony tail beautiful face beautiful green eyes more like emeralds and green lipstick on another pair of irristable lips she's wearing a black dress with a red flaming bird on it she has long slenger legs and about 5 10 with a perfect figure dd cup and a perfect ass she had a creamy complection and she's wearing green high heels . this was yami-chan.

The last of the three she was tall about 5 11 she had a beautiful face purple hair like the other two in a pony tail and beautiful silver eyes she wore silver lipstick on yet another pair of irristable lips she wore a purple dress that showed her large chest her breats were at least dd cup if not more they were perfect from what you could see they werent sagging in the least she had a creamy complection she wore silver high heels and an ass that would drive most men crazy . this this was shini-chan aka the shinigami.

When they can see fully they start to look around all the girls see Naruto drooling with a little bit of blood coming from his nose and the godesses all smirk slyly and say in unison " See something you like handsome " walking towards them and Miko gets up and bows " Hello Kami Yami and Shini " she said pulling Naruto out of his extremly perverse daydream of Tayuya Miko Tsunade and the three godesses " Miko-chan did you just say what i think you said " He asked but it was Kami that answered in a **hevenly** voice " Yes Naruto we are who Mikoto said " " Okay if you dont mind me asking where are we and why are we here " He asked.

" You four are in my realm you here because we needed to talk to you i mean we were planing to but this is extremely important " Kami said trying not to jump him then and there she looks at Shini who is blushing again then to Yami who is **snikering **.

Tsunade Miko and Tayuya just stare at them then at Naruto and they were getting pissed they havent gotten him to drool or have a nosebleed. After a few minutes Tsunade asked " What do you need to talk about ".

" Well its about Naruto and what he is, He isn.." " What am i exactaly " Naruto interupted Yami " As I was saying he isnt really a demon like Mikoto. Naruto is actually a fallen **celestrial **" Yami said.

" Um what is a fallen celestrial " Tsunade asked but before she was answered Miko speaks " S-s-so he really is from _HIS_ line " Shocking Naruto,Tsunade and Tayuya from the way she said it.

" Yes he is from it, It should have been impossible but here he is " Kami said she was about to speak again but Tayuya beat her to it " Would someone tell us what your talking about " She said getting sheepish looks from the demoness and godesses.

" Alright it starts at the dawning of the human race everything was perfectly fine for the first 400.000 years but then up here with angels their were the archangels in order from strongest to weakest they were Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, Samael , Uriel, Sariel, Raguel, and Remiel. Now the weaker ones werent happy so they tried to frame Gabriel but thet ended up framing Samael but we didnt know this but Samael was already too far gone in his own hate so we casted him out and he became the first denouced angel everything was uneventful for three thousand years and we learnt what really happened, Sariel, Raguel, and Remiel fled to earth so we sent Gabriel to well erase them but we didnt count on Samael who then went by Lucifer to show up. So instead of fighting the weakest he fought them and Lucifer who was as strong as Raphael. Their battle was so great it destroyed continents but Gabriel was victorious and Lucifer retreated him, Gabriel and Lucifer were badly injured and went into a deep sleep".

" For one thousand years they slept, Lucifer was the first to awaken he was the father to hell he became evil incarnate .." So Naruto is this Lucifer guy's decendant " Tayuya interupted Kami " No he isnt now be quiet so i can continue. " The world was thrown into chaos this lasted for 500 years then Gabriel awoke but thats where things went to hell he saw multiple women being raped and killed so he lost it, if this was what humans became he didnt care he wouldnt defend them anymore, he slaughterd them in the process his wings became black while he first thought he became a denounced angel but he remembered Lucifer's wings were blood red so he was confused and in his confusion he wondered and saw what else humanity was capable of and it disgusted him to no end so he slaughterd everyone that was in his path then he fought Lucifer again after 300 years and won the world was in ruins only one thousand humans were alive, He knew he wouldnt be allowed to return so he went hunting for the rest of the humans but he found a select few that were worthy in his eyes to live most of them women too so he lived with them for 20 years as the ones worthy increased then came some that wernt they raped and killed a few that sent him on his path again but when he was finished with the one infront of him we had to stop it but we had to wait for cirtain events to take place before we could set foot on earth we went and fought him it lasted weeks because we are not allowed to remain at full power on earth, we were sucsessful and abliterated his very being we didnt know he had a child though" Kami said.

" So im this Gabriel's decendant and he is basically a fallen angel " Naruto asked " Yeah " Shini said " Okay what am i exactly angel human what " He asked " Um You have demon ancestors as well we dont really know who at this point its why you have youki but you will start developing a different type of energy and will eventually awaken your true demonic heritage. We do know one thing though your complicated " Yami said " _Great just what i wanted to be_. So now what, im guessing that me being alive is bad for you or the world " Naruto said " It can be bad or good depending on what you do " Yami said " What do you think im going to do " Naruto said knowing full well what he is going to do " That we dont know you can either destroy the world and we cant stop you for the next 900 years , You can be the earths balancer or live a normal life albeit immortal life " Shini said " What do you mean Earths balancer" Tsunade said " Well he could be the one that prevents wars " Kami said " No offence but what do i get " Naruto asked _' You get us sexy ' _Kami thought " I mean that is alot of work and im not sure thats actually possible humans hate what they dont understand and are very paranoid " He said " We will make your mates immortal as you but you need to promise you wont kill everyone or you sacrifice your life " Yami said.

" Cant i make them immortal " He asked " Yes you can but they wont be as strong as you if you agree your wives have to agree as well then we will make them your equal but not angelic or demonic " Shini said " Hmm so i say no you kill me i say yes i have a crappy job but i'll most likely be happy when im not working ... i get the feeling your leaving something out " Naruto said " We'll tell you later okay " Kami said winking at Naruto " Fine ill except so my wives can help right because the jobs a bitch " Naruto said getting smacked in the head by Tsunade Shini and Kami while Tayuya and Yami grin.

" Alright well thats all so enjoy your evening " Yami said waving her hand and they disappeared, Yami turned around facing Kami " Your going to spy on him arent you " She deadpanned " Who me why would i do that " Kami said trying to sound innocent but when it comes to Yami she cant trick " Alright fine i was " She said " Good because i am too " Said Shini.

{ Tsunade's room }

Tsunade Narut, Miko and Tayuya appear in Tsunade's room all on her emperor sized bed " So are you okay with everything Tsunade Tayuya " Naruto asked only for his answer to be Tsunade diving at him crushing her lips to his " Yes ... I ... Am " She said in between kisses when Naruto pulled away it was Tayuya that claimed his mouth next saying the same thing.

{ CENSORED}

{ A six hours later and three very satisfied women later }

Naruto awoke after three hours of sleep to see Tayuya awake with a beautiful smile on her face one that he wanted to see more of in the future " Good morning Tayu-chan " Naruto said getting her attention as he wrapped his arm tighter around her " Mmm morning Naru-kun " She said smiling " Did you sleep at all Tayu-chan or were you too sore " Naruto asked her making Tayuya blush " I slept a little but other than that i am a little sore " She said " Well we need to fix that but for now i just want to enjoy having a beautiful red head ley next to me " Naruto said with his biggest smile she has seen on him " Hey Naruto what are we going to do now i mean you said so earlier your training went alot faster then you thought so now what " Tayuya asked as the other two women awoke " Well Tayu-chan i am going to start learning what i can do then im going to Kiri " Naruto said " Why Kiri there still in that civil war Naru-kun " Tsunade said making herself known " Thats why Nade-chan " Naruto said " Oh " was all she said " Well how are Kurenia, Anko and Yuugao " Naruto asked " Uhm well the last time i saw you with them you were interested right " She asked " A little i mean the one i like the most are Yuugao " Naruto said " Well then i dont have to feel that bad telling you Yuugao im not sure but Anko is considering Marrying Iruka and Kurenia, Asuma " Tsunade said " Oh really well Thats great but Asuma is a prick from what i remember he veiws women as trophy's " Naruto said.

" Yeah some of us have noticed. The last guy Kurenai dated ended up raping three ex iwa chunin and was caught" She said making the Naruto,Tayuya and Miko frown " Humans do things like that and call us monsteres thats fucking bullshit " Miko growled out " I know it is Miko-chan calm down if some one senses you we are in trouble remember is any demonic chakra is sensed and akatski find out then Konaha will be targeted" Naruto said which she calmed down almost immediatly.

" Hey Tsunade do you think you could do something im a little sore " Tayuya asked still not use to not swearing " Sure " was all she said as her hands started glowing " Thank you " Tayuya said.

" Well as you might of heard i am going to train for a bit then go to kiri but i want to go alone i have a feeling the Mizukage is under Marada's control and he's keeping tabs on him " Naruto said getting objections from them " No if you go them im going " Miko said " Easy after the first month then come but ok ill send Mika to contact you where the pick up will be and you can teach Tayuya genjutsu you know i suck at that and well your most likely the best in that area " Naruto said making Tayuya perk up Kitsunes were naturals in that area " Can you " Was all Tayuya said " Uh sure, You better not do anything stupid Naruto if you do ill make you watch your own torture instraments " Miko said making Tsunade and Naruto Pale " Y-y-you wouldnt r-really would you " Naruto said " I-I-I thought Naruto destroyed it " Tsunade said as She and Naruto shivered " What are you talking about " Tayuya asked having no clue what they were fucking talking about " Its something Naruto made its the most evil thing ever fucking conseved its worse then any genjustu you could use unless you model them after it " Tsunade said surprising Tayuya because she didnt take the blonde as someone that would swear.

" Uhm would i ever want to experience it " Tayuya aksed only to receive a ' ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND' look " I'm not even sure you would want orochimaru to see it " Tsunade said " Oh he will see it i was thinking id cut his head off and put it in a jar infront of a tv with it on a loop but i cant seem to find a way to keep his head alive " Naruto said in a dark tone that made them shiver but Tsunade and Miko thought about it and started rocking back and forth shivering " Hey hey hey Calm down youll never see the evil dvd again just stop " Naruto said not sure what one to hug so he made a clone while Tayuya was wondering what the fuck they were talking about.

" Hey Naruto You said Mika thats the little reptile right what clan is she from ive never seen something like that " Tsunade asked she's been wondering about that since she saw the little creature.

" She's a part of the divine clan who was my mothers summons the boss is Kurohime the eight headed hydra. The snakes use to be apart of their clan but Manda's father tried to kill Kuro-chan and was expelled. " Naruto told her " Wait you mean the 8 headed Hydra the one from Uzumaki legends " She asked " Yeah that one she is very nice but i think i need think i need to infrom her of the recent events but for now lets go back to sleep " Naruto said getting nods from all the girls.

{ The next morning }

Naruto was the first to wake up so he decided to get dressed so he unseals a scroll from his arm then grabs a black tank top with red trimming and black anbu style pants then a pair of boxers then goes to the shower.

After 15 minutes Naruto walks back into the room and stands infront of the mirror putting new hoops into his ear and he see's the girls are awake with Tsunade drooling a bit " Good morning ladies " Naruto said smiling " Morning " was their reply " Hey Miko ive noticed my eyes keep shifting to icy blue any idea why " Naruto asked her " Nope none i can think of " Miko said getting up heading towards the shower with Tayuya " Hey Tayuya you dont mind if i join you do you " she asked " Uh... Sure do you think you can wash my back " Tayuya asked " Sure " Miko said smiling at her fellow red head.

" So Tsunade how have you and shizune been " Naruto asked.

{ Five months later November }

Its been Five months since he found out some of his ancestery and saw Tsunade and since then he grew a bit now he's 5'11 his blonde hair became tame and took a silverish white color the black tips still remain

( Think dante from dmc3 ) and his body filled out some more he wears a silver necklace with a red type of jewl that belonged to his mother and he seemed drawn to it aparently it was a family heirloom, He wears black anbu styled pants and a black tank top with silver trimming at all time he finds it easier to use his wings but it always destroyes his tops so he had the tank tops specially made to repair themselves he also has a hard time moving in places with alot of people because he ends up getting fan girls very easy now a days so he wears a mask.

Since he met Kami Zangetsu has been forcing more training on him when he slept at first he was annoyed but now he can now make a sheild with his chakra while weilding Zangetsu. Also while training with Zangestu he has learnt a few **techneces** that have to do with speed and increasing your strenth to monsterous levels and a few of what Zangetsu calls kido there mostly like Jutsu but you need to remember incantations that started to piss him off because he got a few mixed up but his favouites are pale lightning and the sword clone which he can only use while in his first form he has asked Zangetsu about the third form but he just says not ready yet and he needs to increse his bodies **resiliants **but all in all he estimstes he's able to fight at least three kage's and beat them so Akatsuki shouldnt be a problem for him but he's going to Kumo to talk to the raikage before Kiri.

Its been a month since his birthday on the night he turned 18 the girls noticed when he slept his body exuded a purple black and silver energy that isnt part of his normal energy so they were kinda conserened but remembered what the gods said that he had demon ancestry as well but its not helping any when that happened they felt suffocated and had to sleep in a different room. ( Its when his hair became tame and took a silverish white look )

Tayuya grew to 5'8 she has developed more and her body can entrap almost any man something Naruto isnt too fond of and she started wearing her hair in a pony tail after noticing when she does Naruto has a hard time taking his eyes from her something she loves. When her birthday came around Naruto went to iron country to get a costom made sword for her since he taught her the uzumaki clan's kenjutsu but this sword was also a flute something she still loves to play and use for fights no matter what you do she wont fight without a flute so Miko got her a few for her birthday which she leaves in a scroll she carries in a seal on her arm she started wearing shirts that showed her stomack and long legs while hiding her large bust and shapley ass those are only for Naruto.

Miko hasnt really changed at all after all if you have been one way for more than a few hundred years then its kinda hard to change but she also took to having a pony tail.

So far Naruto is easily able to beat a kage or two he can fight to a draw with Miko when she uses six tails using everything he has, but he doesnt really know how to use his celestrial ablilities but he has been able to diferentiate between his chakra youki and the other he has no clue what to call but the youki has been confusing him when he undid the seal he was flooded with Miko's youki but he didnt completly awaken his demonic heritage but the Gabriel gene as Tsunade called it he ended up trying to figure out why but Miko told him he will awaken them in time like most demons the bidy needs to mature.

" Hey Naruto are you still going to Kiri " asked a sweaty Tayuya " Yeah but i have to deliver something to the Raikage first why You gonna miss me " Said Naruto looking Tayuya up and down he would never admit it but he loves staring at the two red heads that live with him but most the time he has to have a cold shower because they always turn him on so damn much its insufferable.

In the time Tayuya has been with Naruto she went from Mid C-level shinobi to high A-class low S-class and he is very proud of her because she did it on her own and was determined he can honestly say he's proud to have her as a mate.

Naruto stares at her and see's his mark on the Back of her neck a mark that she is proud to show but since he hasnt awoken his true demonic ablilities this mark is the celestrial side only granting incredable healing up to the point you could re-grow a limb or a organ it apears as a pair of black angel wings with a skull laughing in the middle.

" Yes we are Naru-kun but we want to know when your going to leave " Miko asked walking up to them " Im leaving at the end of the week and im going to build a safe house in lightning country first " Naruto said

" Why do we need so many safe houses its not like we are going to use them " Tayuya asked because it kinda reminded her of orochimaru " Its easier for right now because Akatsuki is still hunting me for Miko-chan and if they find one then id have to move to another one and like this " He said " Oh " She said.

{ Naruto halfway to Kumo }

Naruto left Miko and Tayuya to their training since Miko's been released she has been slowly gaining her tails back much too slow for her so Naruto convinced her to stay and help Tayuya which after a few days they agreed to stay.

On the Way to kumo Naruto just set a mellow pace taking in the surroundings and passes a few towns and he built the next of his houses after a week he leaves but when he was about fifteen miles away from Kumo he hears a few cries that he cant quite hear so he looks around and spots a large forest and see's what looks like a bandit camp and thanks to his enhances sense of smell he can sell the scent of lust so he being him goes to kill a few bandits when he gets there he see's something he doeant expect their are atleast twenty bound and gagged women two of which are Ninja one blonde the other a red head and one bound and gagged man with white hair the two Konoichi's are naked or near naked with a few men about to rape them. Seeing this Naruto just starts his slaughter so he unsheaths Zangetsu and activates a move he created based off of what Zangetsu calls Flash cry but insted of electricity he uses fire so as his body becomes enshrouded in fire as does his blade he moves faster than anyone can see and cuts the bandits heads off soon after the fire incinerates their bodys starting from where their heads were severed.

Naruto stops the shroud as six missing nins come out of their tents and upon seeing Naruto get into a fighting stance as does Naruto but he tries to lead them away from the captives and manages somewhat while two stay behind Naruto makes a clone while he sneaks away and back to the camp to deal with the two that stayed behind first just incase they try anything so he uses Shunko and quickly kills them by bisection then goes to the rest.

As Naruto gets there his earth clone gets destroyed but he see's their is only one person left while two are dead and one lay dying.

" What the fuck you fucking dip shit why'd you have to come and ruin our fun " The last one said only to receive a glare so cold it could freeze armaratsu's flame. Naruto doesnt say anything but moves closer and pushes energy into his sword making the blade longer so he didnt have to move and cut the pathetic bastard in half and heads back to the camp.

When Naruto gets there he see's most of the women have a look of fear in their eyes. So he created a few clones to untie the people while he gots to the ninja and unties them its then he gets a good look at the blonde and see'd she has a body that can rival Tsunade and Miko she also has beautiful eyes but not wanting to feel their furry he quickly cuts the ropes on her and the red head then unties the male and removes shirt and sweater leaving him in a black tank top and hands them to the girls missing the red head blush " Here " Naruto said turning away " Thanks " Said the blonde quietly while her cheeks developed a tinge of pink.

After Naruto see's everyone's untied when The blonde walks up to Naruto with his shirt and sweater.

{ Half an hour later }

After Naruto untied everyone he and the Kumo nins escorted them to the nearest town and left for Kumo after a few minutes the male asked " Are you following us or are you stalking out big breasted lea.." HE said only to get an icy glare and a bonk on the head from the red head " The ignore the idiot but he does raise a good question are you following us " She asked only for Naruto to chuckle " No im not following you i just need to talk to the Raikage " Naruto said " Really about what if i may ask " The red head asked " Yes you may but can i get your names first my name is Naruto " He said making the red head blush a bit " Oh sorry im Karui " Im Omoi " and im Samui nii " They said .

" Samui nii as in the sister of Yugito nii " Naruto asked making Samui narrow her eyes " Yes now how do you know that " She asked as she reached for her sword " I know because your sister will be in danger same as the eight tails thats why im going to kumo " Naruto said not really helping anything.

The rest of the way was silent and uneventful until they got to the gate " Halt state your name and perpose for coming to Kumo " The gaurds stopped Naruto " My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I need to speak to the Raikage about a threat and Village secruity " Naruto said " Wait a moment please " One gaurd said after a few moments he came back with a squad of Bolt but he could tell one was Yugito Nii because he coulds sense Nibi " Follow us " Said the female Bolt member " Lead the way miss " Naruto said and saw that the team he came with were waiting.

{ Kage tower }

When they get to the tower they see a women yelling at a guy lifting weights and Naruto shakes his head " Excuse me A-sama " Said one bolt gaining his attention after seeing Naruto they stop and he usheres everyone into the room " What was the reason you needed to talk to me " The man said " Raikage-sama can you dismiss the anbu except this one and call your brother if possible " " Naruto said pointing to the female " Why " A asked " Because it involves them " Naruto said making it clear he isnt going to talk making A sigh " Fine can one of you get my brother " A said and someone dissapeared after a few minutes

the bolt and his brother came in the door " Yo Yo how it do bro why you send crow to fetch me while i had to pee " He said making Everyone in the room sweat-drop and the masked women drop kicks him but he shruggs it off.

" Your dissmissed " A said when they left " Alright talk and can you remove the mask " A said looking at Naruto " Alright first i should introduce myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze " Naruto said removing his mask making the women in the room blush while everyone in the room eyes widen " M-minato had a kid " A said as he dropped his weight " Yes he did now can Yugito take her mask off " Naruto said shocking everyone because he knew who she was " Alright how did you know " A said " I can sense Nibi " Was all Naruto said making some stiffin " Wait if your a Namikaze then wheres your leaf headband " asked Karui " I dont have one " Naruto said making A's eyes narrow " You were banished " He said making all eyes go to Naruto " Yeah but thats not important " Naruto said.

" Right now why did you come here the people at the gate said something about village security " A said seriously " Yeah okay there is a group of S-ranked missing nins that will start to hunt the Biju in the next one to two years and they have a at least three spies on every council one member can sneak into any village by coming out of the ground and can hide on any wall ceiling and tree " Naruto said " How do you know " Yugito asked " Ive met Itatchi and Kisame and i got information on zetsu the one that is probably the spy/infiltration expert " Naruto said " Do you know any other member and or who the spies are " A asked " No i dont but Orochimaru was a member so six others all S-ranked that much i know " Naruto said " How do you know i mean this could be some lie to get us to highten security or send the Containers somewhere that you could snatch them or kill them " Omoi said making eveyone look at him " Well i dont agree with most of that how do you know how many members " A said " Danzo the warhawk of Konoha when i killed him i found some documents about him and Orochimaru and Orochi said something about Akatsuki and 10 members 10 rings now he kept his when he left so itachi Kisame and Zetsu thats three so six more " Naruto said.

After a few minutes of silence Yugito asked a question " Why and Why are you telling us " She asked " I dont know and the more they seal then the more of a problem they will become also they will come after me aswell " Naruto said " Wait why would they come after you " Samui asked " I was the Kyuubi's container " Naruto said shocking them " Wait was as in your not now then how are you alive " Bee said " Loop hole of the seal my father did " Naruto said " What kind of seal did he use " A asked " Dead demon devouring seal " Naruto said and met nothing but silence it was so quiet they could probably hear the Tsuchikage snore.

" Isnt that one where you summon the shinigami " A said " Yeah but theres always a loop hole you felt me release her a while back right " Naruto said shocking them " That was you and you mean Kyuubi is a she " They said " Yep now that was all i came to say and please dont spread my name yet im suppose to be in hiding and training but it moved faster then i antisipated " Naruto said as he got up to leave " Wait' Said Samui ' Yes Samui-chan " Naruto said smiling making her gain a tinge of pink while everyones eyes widened " I wanted to thank you for earlier " She said " Dont worry about it " Naruto said putting his mask on " Well it was nice meeting you " Naruto said and dissapeared in a black flash making their eyes bulge " Holy shit was that " Karui said " Yeah " A said " Now what did you mean for earlier Samui " Yugito said and Karui explained what happened making everyone in the room pissed and thankful.

{ Naruto }

When Naruto flashed out of the Raikage tower he flashed to Wave country at the bridge connecting to water country when he heard a scream " Hey stop it leave me alone " turning he see's a sound ninja hurassing a fourteen year old girl with a boy the same age on the ground bleeding so he appears behind the nin and taps their shoulder " Leave or ill kill you " the nin said making Naruto chuckle " You have that the wrong way sound nin " Naruto said making a involentairy shiver go down the teens and sound nins spine " Im going to say this once leave wave is off limits to orochimaru's cocksuckers " Naruto said making the nin stiffen " Im a ex sound shinobi " Said nin told Naruto " I dont really care leave or ill kill you " Naruto said seeing the nin about to grab the girl he grabs the nin and flashes away.

Naruto and said nin appear outside of wave and the nin looks around " Where are we and how did we get here " He demanded " Thats easy but im not telling now leave and dont come back " Naruto said in a childish voice " Why should i " He said with a sigh Naruto grabs Zangetsu'd hilt and with a slash faster then even the sharigan could see the nins body detatched right down the middle and fell and he wiped the blood off Zangetsu on the fallen nins clothes before Naruto used a fire jutsu to incinerate the body and flashes back to the spot he was as he starts to re-sheaths his blade.

When Naruto arrived their were a few villagers who he recognized as Tazuna Tsunami and the clothing store owner Marie the others were pointing weapons at him " Woah thats not nice and here i thought wave considered me a hero " Naruto said making most glare at him " We have never seen you before " Said one of the men there " Oh well you probably wouldnt recognize me huh you old drunk wheres inari " Naruto said making everyone look around for who he's talking too " Who are you talking to " Asked the same man pointing the pitchfork at him " Tazuna " Naruto said as he moved closer to them avoiding people and hears " Dad i cant stop the bleeding " And see's Tsunami trying to stop Inari's head from bleeding so he focuses chakra into a seal on his hand until it glows blue white and silver " lets see " Naruto said invading her personal space. 

" Uh thank you um who are you " Tsunami said when she looked at who the hand belonged to it was a silverish whitey blonde with black tipped hair wearing a mask in a dark blue jacket and black shinobi pants with a

what looks like kodiachi with a black sheath and red handle with black moons the sheath has different moon cycles with the cresant moon near the hilt but what stunned her was his blue eyes " Aw its only been a year Nami-chan you cant tell who i am " Naruto said as he crouched down and started drawing circles in the dirt with his finger while using a genjutsu to make it look like he has waterfall tears making most the people sweat-drop and Tazuna laugh " Uhm i dont know with that mask " She said "sigh fine " Naruto said as he took his mask off making almost all the women blush but Tsunami was the worst her face was so red it looked like it was covered with fresh blood " Still cant tell who i am " Naruto said only for her to shake her head " Man this is troublesome i didnt think i changed this much... Its me Naruto " Naruto said making Tsunami and Tazuna faint " Was it something i said " He said scratching the back of his head.

After a few minutes they woke up with Tsunami muttering something about an adonis " Your not going to faint again are you " Naruto said in a teasing manner " I uh hm no " She said " Good because im leaving soon " Naruto said " why do you look different and Where are you going Nisan " Inari asked " Kiri " He said making them pale " Its in the middle of a civil war " Tazuna said " I know thats why im going " Naruto said shocking them.

" Oh we cant talk you out of it huh " Tsunami said seeing Naruto shake his head " Just be careful " She said " I'll be fine and i can just flash if in trouble " He said grinning under the mask " Flash ?" Tazuna asked only for a black flash where Naruto was " W-what was that " He asked " Bloodline " Naruto said simply " Well its getting dark i better go " Naruto said taking his shirt off much to the confusion to three and delight to one the three people with him saw his back bulge a bit then they were shocked to see black feathery wings come out of his back making them gape. To Naruto it was kinda humorous " Well ill see you some other time " Naruto said as he took to the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a few hours since Naruto took off from wave and he found a place to land so Naruto stopped flying and put his clothes on as his enhanced hearing picked up a stifled sob, looking around he saw no one, Channeling chakra into his ears Naruto was able to make out the sound better, let's see judging from the pitch of the voice it's a female around her mid to late teens.

The sobs sounded pained and Naruto could also heared fear in it, having never been one to stand by women in that much pain Naruto put more chakra into his ears to locate the source of the sound. Walking into a small alley Naruto looked around; when he was sure no one was following him Naruto disappeared in a gentle breeze.

Reappearing on the roof the blond crouched down and activated a Genjutsu/ninjutsu hybrid that affects the surroundings of the area. Making him invisible to all but the most powerful of Kage level ninja's or those with Doujutsu and enhanced senses like those of the Inuzuka Clan. It was a technique Naruto had been taught by Miko-chan.

Making sure he would not be spotted by any of the ninja that were passing on the roofs Naruto continued on his way towards the sobs which were now becoming much louder and clearer. Naruto eventually found the source coming from an abandoned warehouse of some kind, there were no ninja that he could see in this area but he knew that did not mean anything.

He looked towards the second story window which is where the voice was coming from; dropping off the building he was on Naruto quickly moved towards the warehouse. Channeling chakra to his feet the blond shinobi walked up the walls to take a peek inside the window.

What he saw was a young woman who couldn't be more then 17 or 18 years of age, she had long dark red hair and vibrant green eyes. Her skin was a pale milky smooth color and she had a figure that Naruto was sure drove men mad. At least the woman's eyes would have been vibrant if it were not for the fear in them and the tears that were flowing out of them freely, her skin which would probably have looked perfect and beautiful was instead black from multiple large bruises that covered most of it from her neck to her legs which looked broken. Her face had several welts,cuts and bruises.

The obvious source of this woman's fear and pain was right in front of her, a man who looked to be in his mid twenties early thirties. He had a medium height and large build, with brown hair and black eyes.

The man was obviously a Kiri Shinobi since the man was still wearing his Hitea-ate on his head, however everything else was gone.

The man was completely nude and currently in the process of raping the young woman, judging from the bruising on her some of which looked several days old this was not the first time he had done so.

Naruto's blood began to boil as he gnashed his teeth together hard enough that the coppery and tangy taste of blood came to the blond as his gums began to bleed.

Naruto had always held a deep seated respect for woman that sometimes bordered on worship, he was not sure what it was about them that made him feel this way but it was part of the reason he had never raised his hand to that dumb bitch Sakura when she would hit him.

"Hahaha, come on you know you love it!" A Jonin laughed as he listened to the woman sob and had enough and started to act "Ah! Did I ever tell you how i hate you dirty bloo- urk!" He was cut off from speaking as a pair of hands wrapped around his head, one covering his mouth and the other on the back. With a quick twist the hands snapped his neck and let him fall out of the girl and drop to the floor, revealing Naruto who was glaring at the corpse Taking his attention off the now dead shinobi Naruto looked over at the girl and winced, she looked like she was going into shock, Her eyes were wide and she was starting to hyperventilated, he made to move over to the girl and help treat her wounds but stopped when she turned her attention to him and began backing away.

"P-Please… don't hurt me," the girls voice chocked as she continued to back away, despite the fact that she was already pressed against the head of the bed, "G..Get a..away ... I… please I… don't… I don't." _' Man that bastard must have done a number on her '_ he thought Naruto pulled down his face mask to give the girl the most compassionate smile he could muster despite the sick feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, "don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to help you," Naruto continued as he made slow movements towards her.

"You… you do?" she asked as a small flicker of hope appeared in her eyes for a brief moment before vanishing. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked in a low voice.

" Its up to you whether or not to trust me " Naruto said. The girl looked at him for a second before slowly relaxing, she scooted herself away from the head of the bed and moved to the center of the mattress. Naruto made slow movements towards her to make sure she did not freak out before sitting at the edge of the bed next to her and started to do the same handsigns he did for Inari then his hands stated to glow more intense then they did in wave "I need you lie down can you do that for me " He asked and waited for her to nod when she did he moved his hands over the girls body as her broken bones,cuts and bruised healed.

After a few minuted the women spoke " T-thank you " She said in a low voice " No problem can i ask you name miss " Naruto asked and saw the girl contemplate whether ot not to tell him after thinking she decided to tell him " Hitomi "She said.

" Thats a nice name Hitomi can i ask you a question " Naruto said " Uhm okay " She replied after a few minutes " That bastard said dirty blood does that mean you have a bloodline " Naruto said trying not to make the girl tense but it didnt work " N-no i-i- d-dont have one " She said as she looked away.

" Its okay if you have one i have four or maybe five im not sure " Naruto said the last part to himself as the girls eyes widened " T-thats i-impossible to have four and even if you did how can you prove it " The girl said. " Well you can see the one i got from my mother the others well let me think " Naruto said confusing the girl " What do you mean i can see it " She asked only for Naruto to show her Zangetsu.

" This is the Uzumaki's soul blade " He said "there are no Uzumaki anymore they died when Iwa and Kumo attacked them " She said surprising Naruto a bit " Thats true but my grandfather sent my mother to Konoha a week before the attack and if you were familliar with the royal house i could show you proof but no one is familiar with it anymore " Naruto said missing the girls eyes widen then he got an idea but first the girl need clothes so he unsealed his scroll of clothing and handed her some " Here and i have an idea how to prove it " Naruto said as he started taking off his clothes as the girl started putting some on but she saw the silver necklace with the red jewl she and her sister only saw pictures of. her eyes bulged this guy was telling the truth about being an Uzumaki how her sister would be happy.

but her eyes go to his shoulders as they start to bulge and to her shock black feathery wings are coming out " Y-yo-your and angel " She stuttered making Naruto chuckle" No im complicated " Naruto said as he retracted his wings " So does that prove i have a bloodline and you dont have to lie about you having one i was actually wondering if you knew where the rebel base was i want to help " Naruto said as he put his shirt mask and jacket back on.

" So Uzumaki why do you want to help the rebels " Hitomi asked genuinly curious why this adonis wants to help " Well about a year ago i befrended someone that was from Kiri and her mother was killed by her father because she showed her bloodline and her father saw and well she wanted to see Kiri free but she died so i thought the least i could do was help out i have other reasons to help " Naruto said thinking about Haku and what Kami Yami and Shini talked about being a balancer while Hitomi nods her head that scenario happens quite a bit.

" Okay then Follow me my sister is the leader " She said as she starts to walk while looking around the courners " Hey i have a jutsu that can make us invisible " Naruto whispers into her ear making her repress a shiver and a small moan " How well does it work " She asked " Only someone from the Inazuka clan a dojutsu user or a Kage could see through it " Naruto told her " Can you use it on more then one person " She asked ad he nodded " Use it " She said and he does so.

{ Rebel base }

" WHERE THE HELL IS HITOMI " yelled a angry red headed women wearing a blue battle kimono " Sorry Mei-sama we havent seen her in the past four days before she left for recon " Said a guy with glasses he has short spikey hair making Mei picture the worst and she just walked away_' You better be okay Tomi-chan '_ Mei thought as she went to look over the information they got out of their prisoner.

Twenty minutes later Naruto following Hitomi arrived at the underground entance to the rebel base where they proceeded in entering but were immediatley surrounded by soldiers who immediatley grabbed Hitomi and Naruto only to slam Naruto into the ground " Someone get Terumi-sama now" Yelled a cyclopian man with short blue hair " Hai " Replied someone.

" Ao let him go now " Hitomi yelled only for it to fall on deaf ears she continued to try and get them off Naruto for five minutes until she heard " What is the meaning of this " And everyone looked behing them only to see a woman she very slender and looked to be in her early twenties. With ankle length auburn hair done up in a herringbone pattern at the back with a top not tied with a dark blue band and four bangs in front of her face one of which covered her right eye. Her face was perfectly heart shaped and feminine, yet had the look of a leader who had earned the respect of her people. Her skin was a light milky color that looked soft, smooth and delicate despite the fact that they were in a war. She wore a long sleeve dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. it was closed at the front with a zipper and was kept open at the front right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms leaving slender yet strong looking shoulders and the lower part of her breasts, showing off her beautiful D sized chest. Under that was a mesh shirt that covered a little more of her arms and chest, but still left a decent amount of cleavage showing. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and mesh leggings that went to her knees under that, she was wearing high heels with shin guards instead of sandals.

" Nee-chan tell them to let him go now " Hitomi shouted bringing the womens attention to her " Hitomi where were you " She shouted " Not now Mei tell them to let go of him " She shouted back pointing to Naruto " How do we know he isnt a spy " Shouted a man with glasses holding him down " Becuase Tesshō why would a bloodline user side with Yagura " She shouted " If he's a bloodline user then why didnt we find him sooner " Tesshō said but before Hitomi could say anything Naruto spoke.

" Thats because im not from water country and Hitomi i could get him off me anytime but that would result in a fight " Naruto said surprising Everyone " Oh yeah prove it " Tesshō sneered there was something about this guy he didnt like " Id rather not The first way could cause problems for you if i did and the second would ruin my clothes " Naruto said making everyone sweat-drop at the second reason the only person that understood was Hitomi but before anyone could say anything Naruto asked " So im guessing the beautiful red head is the leader, Do you think you can tell him to let me go " He said making most scowl at him " First tell me your reason for being here " Mei said.

" Sigh About a year ago i met two people and they were from here lets just say there dream was to see Kiri free from the three tailed Jinchurriki " Naruto said only for the room to become dead silent. After a few minutes Mai spoke " What do you mean Jinchurriki " She asked " Yagura is the container for Sanbi the three tailed Turtle... Didnt you know that " Naruto asked ending in more of a question then answer again after a few minutes of silence Mei spoke.

" No we didnt, Are you sure about this " She asked " Yes im sure, i can tell you after how im sure but it would have to be in private " Naruto said " Fine Tesshō let him up but you have to prove you have a bloodline " Mei said " But Terumi-sama we cant trust this outsider " Tesshō said " Yes we can " Hitomi said " Let him up now or ill melt you " Mei said and faster then one as big as him could move he was off of Naruto " Now show us your bloodline if you would " Mei said looking this young man up and down something that doesnt go unnoticed by her sister _' Just wait till you find out he's from the Uzumaki royal house ' _" Alright " Naruto said as he removed his jacket and was about to remove his shirt when Ao stopped him " She said show your bloodline not strip ".

" I dont want to ruin my clothes " Naruto said as he continued until he was shirtless much to the womens delight but thats when they saw the jewl hanging from his neck _' I-it c-cant be, Hm seems expensive ill wait till he's asleep and steal it ' _Mei and someone thought while most womens thoughts were about seeing something they like and wanting a ride or locking him in a dungen and raping him.

While the women were thinking this Naruto started forcing his wings out much to the shock and morbid facination to everyone not thinking of raping him namely the men but there were a few. When his wings were fully out all the women said the same thing as Hitomi " Y-yo-your an Angel " " Im complicated " Naruto said _' Thats the second time he said that '._

" Well is this good enough " Naruto asked because he was finding it a little cold " Yes put your clothes back on " Ao said making the women in the room glare at him and a shiver found its way down his spine.A few minutes later Naruto was clothed and Mei spoke " Whats you name " She asked " Naruto Uzumaki " He said missing the older ninja's eyes widen but one yelled out " Thats impossible the Uzumaki were **aniahlated **by Kumo and Iwa " " Sigh My Grand father sent my mother to Konoha a week before they were destroyed " Naruto said not really wanting to talk about this " Uzumaki follow me " Mei said as she and her sister started walking.

After they were in a private room Mei asked " I want you to tell me Now Tomi-chan where were you " She said making Hitomi flinch and Naruto wrap his arm around her causing Mei to raise a delicate eyebrow " I-I wa-was captured after completing a recon mission and i- i was .." She said but couldnt continure " You were what " Me said " Thats where i came in she had broken legs cuts bruises and was naked on a bed being violated " Naruto said causing Mei to release a massive amount of Killing intent causing Hitomi to shake " Terumi-san Stop " Naruto said but nothing until Naruto gave her a light slap did she see what her sister was doing and immediatly she was beside her " Shh its okay now Tomi-chan " She said then looked at Naruto " You killed the bastard right " She said darkly " Yes i killed him ill leave you alone for a bit just channel chakra into this when you want to talk " Naruto said handing her a seal tag " Fine tell Ao to show you around " She said as she held on tightly to Hitomi.

Naruto walked out of the room to see the cyclops " Your Ao right Mei said to ask you to show me around while she's with her sister " Naruto said getting a grunt from the man " Fine ".

{ Three days later }

" Someone get me Uzumaki " Ao yelled and a few minutes later Naruto was aproaching " You wanted to see me Ao-san " Naruto asked " Yes we have a mission one of our generals need help and Mei-sama told me to get you and leave " Ao said as he started walking " Get everything you need for a big battle so weapons and whatever you need " He said looking behind him only for Naruto to follow him " I Told you to get your stuff Why back in my day ... " Ao said as he started to muble about in his day " I carry everything i need at all times and i dont need to be by my sword by me at all times " Naruto said " Well you need your sword " Ao said only to his and everyones shock including Mei who was walking out her door Naruto called a name and his sword appeared " Better " Naruto asked only for Ao to nod dumbly.

" How did you do that " He asked " Zangetsu is my soul blade a bloodline of mine " Naruto said not wanting to explain because there could be spies for his enemy's even here " So you really are from the Uzumaki royal family " Ao said " Yeah " Naruto replied as the two left leaving a still shocked Mei.

" Someone go get Hitomi and tell her to come to my room " Mei shouted Twenty minutes later Her little sister was in her room " You called Nee-chan " She said " He has the bloodline " Mei said " Huh who what bloodline " Hitomi asked " He really is a Uzumaki and he has the bloodline i originally thought he stole the amulet or bought it at some store where someone sold it " Mei said " Oh you mean the soul blade right i think he called it Zangetsu " Hitomi said " By the way were is Naruto i havent seen him " She asked

" He was sent as back up with Ao and a few others to help Amagawa-chan " mei said " What happened " Hitomi asked " She sent a Leopard cub to inform me there was an ambush and i sent Uzumaki with Ao's team " Mei said " Oh... By the way did you and Naruto talk yet " Hitomi asked making Mei frown " No i completley forgot why is there anything i should really know " Mei asked " Well this is going to sound impossible but when he appeared infront of me he asked if i had a bloodline because the bastard called me Dirty blood so at first i told him no but then he said he had four bloodlines " Hitomi said " W-wh-what " Mei said shocked " I know its impossible but for some reason i believe him " Hitomi said.

{ With Naruto }

Ao his team and Naruto set out to the point of the ambush at a pace that if Ao was honest with himself he was impressed with Naruto's ability to keep up along with him were Mizuki Wong a thirty seven year old man with dark hair and green eyes he was a backsmith and a very skilled Shinobi along with Ao's old teammates from when he was a genin.

After about thirty minutes They arrived to see six people two wounded while four tried to defend them four were male while two were female the one female that was helping defend had something Naruto was familiar with it was Zabuza's old blade at first Naruto was angry that they took it from his grave but then thought about it, It was property of Mist and Zabuza would have wanted it to be used in combat instead of a grave Marker.

As Naruto and Ao's team got to them they were down to two left while the rest were Injured or knocked out while the enemy had at least sixteen while twelve were dead and five seeing this Naruto thinks it better to get them out of there but theres a problem he would need cover if the enemy saw this they could possibly get Iwa involved " Ao-san should we focus on killing them or getting the wounded out " Naruto asked.

" I would rather get everyone out alive but thats impossible " Ao said he really would like to get everyone out alive because this was one of the more skilled teams while his team stated they would rather kill them then leave " But since there isnt a way to do so i say we get rid of them first " Ao said " If i had a way would you go for it " Naruto asked making them look at him " What is it " Ao asked " i'll explain back at base but i need for all of us to be covered from sight and i'll need everyone to grab hold of me " Naruto said.

" No you tell us first newbie " Ao's teammate said " Shut up " Ao told him " Can it get all of us away to safety " He asked " It can get us back to the base but i cant let them see it or it will cause problems in the near future " Naruto said " Okay what do you need " Ao asked as they reached the team " I need an earth dome surrounding us so they cant see us at all " Naruto said " That is kinda risky they could collapse it on us are you sure you can do it but how fast would it take i think we would have less then a minute until they collapse it on us since if were grabbing you then we cant feed chakra into it " Ao said.

" Well given everyone grabs me then instantaniously " Naruto said as he moved an injured who were looking at him wondering who he was while the female with Zabuza's sword felt something familiar about this guy but couldnt place it " So Ao-taicho what are you orders " Asked the uninjured male from the team they were sent to help " Everyone grab Uzumaki now " He said as he saw twelve of the enemys start handseals.

" Wha why " The guy asked " He has a way to get everyone out of here " Ao said " Huh Okay " He said as the injured grabbed him while they also grabbed the two unconsious men " Now what " He asked " Yeah now what " Ao's teammate said " I need an earth dome if you can do it if not ill have a clone do it " Naruto said just as Ao was going through seals " **Earthdome Jutsu **" He shouted as they were surrounded just as the enemys attack was about to hit Ao grabbed Naruto and the next thing they knew they were in the medical room looking around wildly.

" What the fuck " Shouted one of the injured as she got her bearings while the others started to stand " We need a medic Now " Ao shouted startling people because the room was empty and no one should be in it but as someone came running in they turned to Naruto and saw his hands glow white silver and blue " What are you doing Uzumaki " Ao said as The female in the mask with the sword looked at Naruto wondering why that man was familiar to her " I have one medical justu that can heal just about anything but it takes alot of **consentratsion **" Naruto said also answeing Ao's second question if he could do that on the field then they could have killed the ambushers " Okay " He said as he saw the man Naruto was using it on's leg heal " So what is it you did Uzumaki " Ao asked wanting to know because it seemed really useful " Just wait because i should tell Mei aswell but im only going to tell Mei and who she wants me to but you will need to keep it a secret " Naruto said and his tone made a chill go down peoples spines.

After a few minutes the injured were healed and thanked Naruto while the two unconsious were on two beds just as Mei and Hitomi came in " Whats all the commotion i wa..." Mei said just as she spoted Ao Naruto and Amagawa-chan " Ao wha how are you here you didnt even leave an hour ago " Mei asked " Ask Uzumaki He's the one that got us here " Ao said looking at Naruto who was scratching his neck " Uh can we talk in private and Mei can you only allow your most trust worthy people to hear or just me You Hitomi and Ao " Naruto said making a few wonder what he was going to say if he doesnt want people to hear also making a few Narrow there eyes " May i ask why " She asked " Well just incase there is a spy for anyone around i need this to stay a secret " Naruto said " There isnt any spies for Yagura here i can assure you " Me said " No offence Mei im not only worried about him so please " He said " Fine Ao Amagawa-chan Naruto and Hitomi lets go to my office " Mei said as she walked out the door followed by the others.

As they got into Mei's Office Naruto looked around then went through some handseals ensuring no one can listen in but before he said anything Mei asked Amagawa to remove her mask and when she did Naruto got a shock comparable to Jiraiya walking into a Gay bar because infront of him was someone that he knew was dead someone he buried.

The next thing anyone knew Amagawa was in Naruto's arms as he stuttered out " H-ha-haku i-is it really you " He said " Im sorry but how do you know my name and please release me or ill castrate you " She said and faster then you can blink he let go, Castration was something Miko Tayuya and Tsunade wouldnt be happy about.

" About a year ago i met you while you were with Zabuza, you were picking herbs because you hit him with a senbon putting him in a death like state fooling my genin team that he was dead About a week later i -i buried you next to Zabuza how a-are you a-alive " Naruto said shocking a them " Who are you " She asked as she Narrowed her eyes " Im not sure you would remeber but we fought albeit not willingly " Naruto said as he started to remove his mask gaining a blush from all three women in the room " My Name is Naruto Uzumaki " He said but before anyone could say anything Haku Had her sword ar his throat " You killed Zabuza " She snarled only for Naruto to Knock the blade away.

" No i didnt after Hatake stabbed you with his lightning cutter you died then Gato appeared with six hundred bandits and said somethings that pissed me and Zabuza off big time all i really remember was seeing you fall dead then flashes of me killing half of the army of bandits along with Zabuza afterwards Zabuza died of his wounds " Naruto said as a few tears went down his face " How do i know your telling the truth " She asked " You dont but i could show you my memory " He said shocking them " Y-you can h-how " Hitomi said " Its a jutsu i learnt " He said " Fine " Haku said just as Naruto started hand seals Mei spoke " May we see as well " she asked " Okay " Naruto said as he finished there was a small misty screen forming infront of Naruto until it looked completly solid then it showed Naruto meeting Haku to when they fought then him seeing her impaled making them wince but not as bad as Haku because she still felt a sting there then it showed the rest which horrified them but at the same time facinated them when it was done Haku was sheding tears.

" He saw me as a daughter " She whispered to herself as Naruto fought the urge to hug her but then some one coughed " Well that was ...something But im curious what was that chakra you used when you killed the bandits " Ao asked he had a hunch but wanted to make sure but nothing prepared him for what Naruto said " Oh im the former container of the Kyuubi no kitsune " after about ten minutes of silence where everyone but Naruto has a shocked expression Mei asked " Wait What do you mean former shouldnt you be dead " She asked.

" Im sure you felt it a few months ago i released Kyuu-chan " Naruto said shocking them more " Kyuu-chan" Hitomi said slowly " THE KYUUBI IS FEMALE " Ao yelled thankful for the silencing jutsu Naruto used earlier " Yes she's female " Naruto said " If you released her you should be dead " Mei said ignoring the fact that insane amount of power came from this man " Oh well i found a loophole in the seal " Naruto said " Well if you did then the man who did the seal seal must have been a retard " Ao said only for Naruto to release a inhuman amount of K.I on the man " Whats wrong Naruto " Hitomo said as she felt some of th K.I " My father did the sealing and he was considered the best " He said " Y-your father di-did it he turned you into a human sacrifice what kinda bas.." Mei was about to say more but Naruto interupted her " Mei-san dont finish that and for the record he did it to save my former villiage " Naruto said " Your a missing-nin " Haku said " No i was banished " Naruto said shocking them.

" Uh why were you banished " Hitomi asked " I'll explain after but i want to know how your alive Haku " Naruto said sighing Haku started telling Naruto how she was alive.

{ Flashback}

Haku woke up in a dark cold place the last thing she rememered was fighting that blonde she befriended who became different when the arrogant cocksucker was knocked out then jumping in front of Zabuza taking an assasination jutsu in the chest then darkness as she used a fire justu Zabuza forced her to learn even though she couldnt use any other than this she created a small flame on her finger and saw she was in a box and all she could smell was blood. Getting closterphobic she tried to get out only get tired quicky so she thought about how to get out so she made an ice mirror to see where she was only to find a clearing and what looked like graves thats when she saw Zabuza's blade and figured out where she was she was next to Zabuza's grave buried as well so she used her mirrors and got out only to collapse when she did.

As she collapsed she heard a cry then an oink before she passed out she saw a blonde and a brunette rush towards her.

When she next awoke she was in a bed in what looked like a hospital then she heard a voice turning towards it she saw the blonde only clearer and she had huge mamaries how does she not have a back problem" Your lucky your bloodline as well as a potent chakra saved your life " She said only for Haku to horsefully ask who she was " My name is Tsunade " She said shocking Haku.

" Anyway you need to rest for a while about a month i did all i could do but it wasnt enough you may experience a stinging sensation every now and then " Tsunade said " Uh where am i " She asked " Your in a hospital in Nami " Tsunade said then Haku passed out again.

{ End }

Haku said only for Naruto to chuckle " What " Mei and Haku asked in unison " Im going to have to talk to Tsunade sometime " Naruto said " You Know Tsunade " Haku said shocked " I got her to become the Hokage of Konoha and ... " Naruto was going to say something but stopped himself they didnt need to know that plus he didnt want to explain that.

" Wait if you were banished then how are you going to see Tsunade she cant leave the village and your not allowed in " Haku said " Easy now do i have to explain why i got banished or can we talk about something else " Naruto said and after a few minutes Ao spoke " Well i would like to know why you were banished to see of we can trust you " He said only for Hitomi and Haku to say they can trust him " Okay i stopped a traitor from defecting to Oto and got banished " He said " Bullshit no one would banish you for completing a mission " Ao shouted ar him " They would if they hate me for containing Kyuu-chan and love the traitor " Naruto said.

" Who was the traitor " Haku asked " You might rememer him the cocksmoking Uchiha " Naruto spat as it was the foulest of the foul " Funny thing though three months later he left again " Naruto said " Wait can you explain everything please Naruto-kun " Hitomi said as no one noticed the Kun " Might as well sit down im going to show you another memory but i will be cutting some things out alright " Naruto said as he re arranged the chairs so they were in front of him " No i want to see everything " Ao said " Really i guess you enjoy watching people have sex then " Naruto said making the women in the room blush and Glare at Ao " Oh and the second reason im here is to seal the Sanbi after Yagura is dead because if its weakend then a group of Missing-nins will seal it for their goals " Naruto said shocking them " Why should we let you " Mei said in a sickly calm voice " Well ill tell you and only you or who ever my future wives are because they play a part in this " Naruto said " F-fu-future wives, How many do you have right now " Haku and Hitomi said " I have three right now " Naruto said " So your going to bring the Uzumaki back huh " Mei said with a glazed look in her eyes that went some what unnoticed.

" Something like that but ill tell you now i mave four bloodlines and the wings arnt one of them " He said making Ao jump to his feet ready to fight " Thats impossible, then what are the wings " Ao and Hitomi said making Haku look at them confused " What wings " She asked " Well to prove he had a bloodline we told him to show us and then he took off his shirt and wings came out of his back " Mei said " H-he's a-an angel " Haku said much to the amusment of Naruto " Like i told Hitomi im complicated but the wings i guess you can say five bloodlines but there a part of why im here " Naruto said.

"Okay so say we believe you about five bloodlines what are they " Mei said " Oh well the first one came from my Father the ability to combine two compatable elements like wind/water to get ice or fire and earth for Lava and so on then one came from Kyuu-chan the ability to use the five basic elemets and with enough practice yin and yang so i can eventually use every affinity i can come up with the.." He was cut off by Ao " Prove it " He said " Fine does anyone have chakra paper " He asked and Mei walked over to her desk and grabbed a very large sheet " Will this do " She asked " Yeah thank you " Naruto said taking hold of it channeling chakra into it what they saw will forever be in there memory.

The sheet cut into 15 peices 1 one burned, 2 one cut down the middle, 3 one became wet, 4 one crumbles, 5 one crumples, 6 one turns to metal, 7 one turnes to ice, 8 one turnes to crystal, 9 one melts, 10 one forms blisters, 11 one glows orange and smokes, 12 one grows a plant, 13 one turnes to sand, 14 one turnes to dust 15 and the last turns dark blue gets wet gets cuts around the edges and crumples.

After about twenty minutes of silence Ao just says " What the fuck " Making them nod as well as glare at him " Uh this is a dumb thing to say but wow " Hitomi said after she processed what she saw " Well theres two the third is from my mother the Uzumaki soul blade the last came from my father but he didnt have it he used it though" Naruto said " What the hell how can he use it but not have it " Hitomi and Ao said.

" Right before i show you this memory i guess i should truly introduce myself " He said " What do you mean truly introduce yourself " Mei said narrowing her eyes " Easy Mei-san what im going to tell you can not be repeated unless i give my permission if word got out then you will have more problems than beating Yagura's forces " Naruto said seriously " Oh yeah like what " Ao said in a somewhat sneer if this kids not being honest he's going to kill him " Like Yagura getting at least four thousand men that only want to kill me " Naruto said shocking them " W-wh-what do you mean " Haku said " You know my mother was the Uzumaki heiress but my father had alot of enemys ... My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze " He said making Mei Ao and Hitomi fall out of their chairs and land on their asses " Whats so important about that " Haku asked " Y-y-yo-your t-th-that ma-mans son " Ao stuttered only for Naruto to nod " Th-then why w-were you banished " He asked just as Mei was coming out of her shock " Hello is anyone going to answer me whats so important about his full name " Haku asked again.

" How can you not know who he is " Hitomi said " Haku probably never heard his name only his title " Naruto said " Who and what title " Haku asked " Minato Namikaze the Yodaime hokage Aka the yellow flash " Naruto said " Your the son of the yellow flash but why were you banished and from what you told me you had a horrible child hood " Haku said.

" The people of Konoha didnt know until the day i was Banished " Naruto said.**  
><strong> 

( A month later )

Its been a month since Naruto came to Kiri and joined the rebellion and its safe to say yagura wasnt having an easy time half his strongholds were wiped out over night with very little damage along with all the soldiers vanishing from said strong holds, Their food routes have been intercepted multiple times and it seemed the rebellion was getting ready to make their move.

In the past month Naruto has become close to The Terumi's and Haku. Close enough to share some of the true reason he was here but not what he is that would have to wait.

Now Naruto was heading towards Mei's office to inform her he would be leaving for a day or two. ' Knock Knock ' " Come in " He heard her say.

" Hey Mei " Naruto said walking in seeing Hitomi helping Mei with something " Oh Naruto what do i owe the _pleasure_ of you company " Mei said while Hitomi rolled her eyes at her sisters attempt still remembering the conversation the two had with Haku where they all talked about getting to know Naruto better and maybe becoming his wives but they kept reminding themselves not to get ahead of themselves.

" Uh i need to leave for a day or two " Naruto said " W-what why " Hitomi said before her sister could say anything." Before i came here i told two people id bring them here because they wanted to come with me but i told them to wait and for one to train some more " Naruto said only for Mei to ask " Do they have bloodlines " She asked getting a negative nod " People wont like that " Hitomi said " True but they will be with me at all times " Naruto said " I cant talk you out of this can i ' receiving a no she asked ' Fine who are they " Mei asked " They are my mates " Naruto said " Wait you said mates you mean wives right " Hitomi asked " Well in the proper term is mate the first is Mitoko yuko and Tayuya " Naruto said.

" Mitoko yuko and Tayuya " Mei asked herself planing to ask them some details ' Perverse giggle ' " Yeah Mito is the Kyuubi too just warning you " Naruto said shocking them then disappeared with a black flash " Di-did he say the Kyuubi " Mei stuttered out only for Hitomi to shakily shake her head.

( With Mito and Tayuya )

Its been a little over a month since Naruto left and they were getting fustraited because they were horny and bored life seemed less fun with out Naruto.

Since he left Tayuya started learning from Mito about illusions that potentially could put the sharingans stongest genjustu to shame and surprisingly she managed the basics within a few days much to Mito's liking within a month she should be able to perfom a sound based variant of the **tsukyomi.**

For the past month they have been training gambling and shopping and were indubibaly bored out of their minds.

( Currently )

" When the hell is Naruto coming to get us dammit i want to kill someone " Tayuya yelled getting Mito to shake her head at the fellow red head " I dont know Tayu-chan he should come soon though maybe the next day or two " Mito said " He better or im going to use my flute to give him the worst case of blue balls he's ever had i wont let him cum for a month all the while having an erection the whole time " Tayuya said making Mito wonder if the women was a sadist or something just as she was about to say something she sensed a chakra signature that made her feel all tingly then she turned much to Tayuya's confusion but before she could say something they say a black flash and Naruto apeared and was immediatly tackled to the ground with twin shouts of ' Naru-kun '.


	7. notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

Crow and the butterfly


	8. Chapter 7

**First id like to apologies for not updating for a long time the main reasons are health and writers block.**

**I may be unable to update for a while again mainly due to the reasons above and my computer is close to being scrapped **

**Thank you for reading**

Last time

" NARU-KUN "

Now

" Hey Mito-hime Tayu-hime " Naruto managed to say under the both of them but while he tried to get up they refused to move " Uh girls i need to get up " He said hearing them mumble " Sorry what " He asked as he heard them say something.

" We said nuh uh we are enjoying this " Mito said.

" Oh well if you both get off me for now then i have something else you can _enjoy_ " he said and they shot up so fast it was either awe inspiring or scary he wasnt sure.

" So ladies did you miss me " Naruto said as he grabbed both of them and enbraced them with all his might " Because i missed you very much " he finished but befroe he could hear what either of them would say Tayuya smashed her lips into his passionately while Mito pouted when she was finished Mito did the same thing " I take that as a yes " Naruto said.

" Never leave us alone like that again it was soooo boring " Tayuya said.

" Oh im sorry Hime's ... Oh Mito guess what you remember that wave mission right ' he said getting a nod from her foxiness ' Well Haku is alive " he said.

" H-how / Who's Haku " The two asked.

" Right i didnt tell you about that yet " Naruto said before he explained it to Tayuya.

" How is she alive " Tayuya asked getting confused thinking ways for her to like after impalement.

" Three factors one being her bloodline two Tsunade and three Mito " Naruto said.

" Me how " Mito asked.

" She absorbed some of our chakra remember we used equal parts back then my chakra nullafied your's toxicity, it helped her heal enough to stay alive then Tsunade saw her outside of her grave and did the rest " Naruto said smiling.

" Is she going to be Mate number four Naru-kun " Mito asked.

" I dont know but i told her and two others the real reason im in Kiri " Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around the two of them.

" Really why " Tayuya asked.

" I Had to explain that i was going to seal the Sanbi into something after im done " Naruto said.

" Oh " They said.

" So what was that about us enjoying something " Tayuya asked.

" Oh nothing really " Naruto said and flashed to his bedroom in the house.

When they appeared in Naruto's room it was Mito who was the first one to try and say something only to have Naruto's lips snuff that attempt while he started kneeding her ass cheek and pulled Tayuya closer and switched with Tayuya. taking this chance to undress Mito walked a few steps away and started to remove clothing while Naruto started removing Tayuya's shirt slowly carresing Tayuya's body like she was the most fragile thing in the world until he got to her bra strap and removed that taking a step back to admire said red head he turned towards Mito to see her laying on his bed already Naked so he removed his shirt, shoes and pants along with Tayuya.

While Naruto was removing his clothes Mito was enjoying the show along with Tayuya who joined her on the bed When Naruto was finished he walked over to the bed and they sat up.

Mito was the first and didn't know what hit her when Naruto instantly had her pinned dominating her mouth with his tongue while his hands explored her body. In mere minutes the girl let loose a low moaning orgasm that almost sprayed from between her partially closed legs. Mito recovered quickly only to be reduced to a quivering moaning mass as Naruto began to finger her cunt; the two fingers he was using curled so the edge of his hand rubbed against her clit causing the girl to groan before her next orgasm hit her hard. Naruto licked his hand tasting strawberries and… cream, before having the dazed girl taste herself and found the situation slightly reversed only instead of Mito it was Tayuya who was previously playing with herself.

Now Tayuya was above him sitting on his legs, his member being pumped lightly causing the blonde to grunt and moan before Tayuya licked his entire length. Naruto groaned again and again as Tayuya skillfully licked his dick every way possible Mito soon joining her fellow red head. The girls paused before Tayuya took the blonde's entire length into her mouth and part of her throat and began to suck it, while making a vibrating noise much like a purr that made Naruto groan in sheer bliss. Several minutes later Naruto released his seed and making Tayuya swallowed the whole load despite the ample amount of dick still in her mouth. Tayuya having had her fun flipped onto her back spreading her legs until they were perfectly perpendicular to her hips.

"You're surprisingly flexible." Said Naruto humorously as he brought his still erect member to her entrance and teased her a bit.

" You can blame her and her hellish torture " Tayuya said pointing to a sheepish Mito " I said i was sorry " Mito said " Yeah well i should thank yooooooou " Tayuya said only to moan as Naruto slid his length into her.

Once Naruto found a rhythm her started out slowly, Tayuya started bucking slightly matching his pace before the both of them sped up Naruto feeling close to losing it while Tayuya didn't look close. Charging tickling levels of electricity into his fingers Naruto immediately assaulted her breasts causing the girl to scream and clamped down as she came causing Naruto to come along with her.

" Wh-what the h-hell was that " She managed to say " Its a secret " Naruto said before his mouth was claimed by Mito who kissed him hungrily " Naru-kun i want you so badly right now, please make me your bitch " Mito said as Naruto pulled out of Tayuya still hard and layed Mito down starting to kiss her jaw line and work his way down until he reached Mito's pussy and ever so slowly Naruto started to lick prod and tease her.

After a few minutes of this Mito had enough and took charge by flipping Naruto onto his back and statled him Slowly Mito lowered herself onto Naruto's length, As Naruto started to slowly move he created a shadow clone seeing as Tayuya was watching them and fingering herself.

( Twenty - thirty minutes later )

After Naruto and the girls finished insted of getting ready to leave Naruto held both women tightly and enjoyed the feeling of them in his arms while they enjoyed being in them.

" So Naru-kun when are we leaving " Mito asked making Naruto look at her seeing her version of the AKL he sigh's.

" What are you not enjoying this " He asked in a whiny voice with his own AKL causing Mito to stop heres as she saw tears starting to form.

" Damn now thats not fair " Tayuya said seeing both of them do that, Mito tried teaching Tayuya to do it but that ended up causing Mito to laugh her ass off any time she remembered.

" We'll leave in two hours i just want to lay here with you two for a bit " Naruto said kissing them both on their foreheads.

( two hours later )

As they spent the last two hours just laying there talking about whatever they were finally ready to leave.

( Kiri base )

Naruto and the girls flashed into his living quarters and basically the only thing that was in it was a bed big enough for the three of them " A little plain isnt it Naruto " Tayuya said.

" I know Tayu-chan but i decided to forgo everything else so i could get a bigger bed so when you two were here you wouldnt have seperate rooms or you would have to share a room there isnt much because of Yagura, hopefully he will be dead soon " Naruto said.

" Well i think its fine as long as i have my teddy bear at night " Mito said smiling.

" So im a teddy bear now am i ... i can live with that " Naruto said thinking about it " We should go see Mei " He said as he headed towards the door with them following.

As they reached Mei's barracks Naruto was ready to kill multiple people as they were walking multiple men tried to hit on Tayuya and Mito while some tried to grope them only for Naruto to throw them into a wall or a unlucky bastatd who had someones head implanted into there ass who the last they saw was walking like well he cant describe it but it made him feel a little better.

Knock knock'

" Enter " Came Mei's voice and they entered.

" Oh Naruto your back al... " Mei said only to stop as she saw the two beautiful red heads.

" Mei this is Mitoko and Tayuya, Mito Tayuya this is Mei terumi " Naruto said introducing them.

"... oh nice to meet you, so Naruto you have a thing for red heads huh " Mei said polietly then turning slyly.

" Maybe i do maybe i dont you why are you interested " He said causing the two women to attempt to slap him over the head only for him to dodge.

" pervert " they both voiced.

" Now now i maybe a pervert but im your pervert and you both know i wont do anything without your aproval " Naruto said then turned to Mei.

" So if your interested you have to go through them " Naruto said with a wink making Tayuya and Mito shake their heads.

Just as Naruto said that Mei had naughty thoughts about three red heads and a blonde while she tried to fight down a blush she may not admit it but she was always attracted to both males and Females.

" Uh yes well .. Get some rest and we can evaluate these too tomorrow " Mei said just wanting them to leave so she could be alone for some ' Recreational activites'.

" Alright " Naruto said as he and Mito could faintly smell arousal.

( Next day )

Naruto Tayuya and Mitoko headed towards the Training area Mei instructed for them to be evaluated by her and whoever she brought.

" Good morning today you will be facing me Haku and Hitomi " Mei said as they came into the training ground.

" Who's first " Naruto asked.

" Mitoko and me " Mei said looking at them.

" Alright " Mito said as she walked closer while the others went to the side lines.

As they started off Naruto was talking to Haku about what she has been doing since the last time he saw her.

" At first i traveled around until i was able to train then i headed towards the hidden village in the snow to expand my ice Jutsu arsenal, i stayed there for a while before i left to find one of Zabuza's contacts that dealt with Jutsu smuggling who was able to help me with Wind Jutsu from there I went about developing and learning lightning eventually i was spotted by one of Yagura's men so i spent a few months running and training when i could untill i came here " Haku said as both she and Naruto looked back only to see they missed both evaluations.

" Alright you two rest up Ill be needing you four for a mission in three days " Mei said leaving the area soon followed by the rest of them.

" Naruto Mei mentioned Hot springs can you show us where they are " Mito asked from beside him.

" Sure " Naruto said as he headed left.

Twenty minutes later Mito and Tayuya were relaxing in the hotpring with Naruto standing gaurd he wouldnt put it past anyone to try something and he would not stand for that.

" Hey Mito " Tayuya spoke drawing said beings attention " when we get a chance could you train me somemore i have a feeling ill need it sometime in the future " She asked.

" Sure " Was all Mito said as she closed her eyes and sighed.

( Three days later )

Mei's office thing'

" Alright i need all of you to go and meet a contact, Ao Naruto i need you two to head to the boarder of Lightning county, Mito and Tayuya i would like you two to head towards tanaka near iwa, Haku you and Chojero head towards Kusa " Was all Mei said before they each left to get ready.

( A few days later Lightning country )

" What the hell " Naruto voiced as he stared at what was infront of him half the town was destroyed and the dirt road was covered in blood when he heard a scream he dashed forward knowing Ao was somewhere.

When Naruto got to the scream he saw two living figures one was a little girl who was shaking violently the other was a Kumo shinobi with large breasts and blonde hair.

But that wasnt what caught his attention, no what caught his attention was the body on the ground that was slowly becoming Ash.

" What the hell " He exclaimed while the blonde pointed her sword at him causing him to raise his hands up.

" Do Not Come Any Closer " The blonde exclaimed as she moved the little girl behind her.

" Easy there im just trying to find out what happened " Naruto stated as he looked around.

" Show me your neck " The blonde demanded cooly.

" My neck ... Why " Naruto asked confused.

" Just do it " She said never blinking or lowering her sword.

Being cautious Naruto made a clone because it would be retarded to bare your neck when someone has a sword and is unidentified ally or enemy, After that he grabbed the collar of his shirt and exposed his neck.

" I have no idea why i would need to do this so could you please tell me " Naruto asked " Unless you have a strange neck fetish ".

Lowering her sword she sighed a little and ignored the last bit " Its because theres these things i dont know what they are but the best thing i guess is like the legends of Vampires but they dont exist " She said never taking her eyes off of Naruto.

" Uh yea.. they exist " Naruto told her as he remembered Mito telling him stories about every type of being she has encountered. " So this town has Vampires in it ... Great " Naruto said to himself.

It was then that the women moved into a little light and Naruto recognized her from the Raikage's office.

" I know you " Naruto said.

" You do ..how " she asked.

" Aw Samui-chan im the one who informed the Raikage about Akatsuki " Naruto said and it took a few moments for Samui to remember but she didnt relax.

" What are you doing here " She asked narrowing her eyes.

" I cant say im afraid all i can say is im here to test my luck " Naruto said saying the phrase he was told which by the widening of her eyes she was the one he was here for.

" Im afraid the casino is closed " She said " Not that it matters anymore " She finished.

( Somewhere beneath Konoha )

" Hehehehe Orochimaru-sama will surely award me for this information " A shadowed figure said as he was overlooking a few folders that he stole from the interegation department.

" When is my assinment going to be over If one more snot nosed brat uhhh " The shadowed figure stated as he started to seal everything away.

( Kiri )

Everything was going five for the rebels for about twenty minutes before shit hit the fan and with most the heavy hitters away things didnt look so good.

( Naruto )

" ... and thats whats going on here " Samui stated while casting a glance at the little girl sleeping in sorrow.

Nodding his head Naruto was about to speak before they heard a knock on the door cautiously Naruto went and opened the door revealing Ao causing Naruto to look him over making Ao gain a tick.

" What the hell are you doing " Ao asked only for Naruto to check for a pulse ignoring him and causing Samui to sweatdrop if this man was a vampire he could have tried something already.

" Just making sure " Naruto muttered before he let Ao in.

" Ao this is Samui the one we were suppose to meet but so far everything went to hell " Naruto said " Samui this is Ao dont let his sunny personality fool you behind it he's a grouch " He said introdoucing them.

"... Right " Samui said.

" Whats going on here " Ao asked.

" Vampires Ao Vampires " Naruto stated causing Ao to Scoff " If you dont beleive me fine its your choice but as they say seeing is beleiving and i saw Samui cut through one making it turn to ash " Naruto said as he sat down.

Just as Naruto sat down they all heard a ear busting shreik followed by a crash that came from inside of the building they were in making the three shinobi tense and get ready for anything and wake up the sleeping girl.


End file.
